


Artoria Hyoudou and the Red Dragon

by Alaya13



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaya13/pseuds/Alaya13
Summary: After several years away from Kuoh in Kyoto due to familial difficulties, Artoria Hyoudou returns. Enrolled in Kuoh Academy, she goes about enjoying her second year of high school and leading the kendo club to victory. But a dragon can not be so easily sated and the supernatural is more than happy to come calling. All the while memories work to make themselves remembered.(Decided to start posting this story here instead of just fanfiction.net because their ads are awful.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Tournaments and Familial Difficulties

_Chapter I: Tournaments and Familial Difficulties_

The helmet annoyed her, it felt wrong to conceal her own identity from her opponent, unchivalrous, cowardly. It was an irrational thought and Artoria knew it but after more than ten years of Kendo the thought nevertheless persisted. Releasing a calming breath, her attention returned to her surroundings, the lightly boisterous crowds, her confident team and the dull tones of the announcers; she listened to it all and then dismissed it.

"The final match of the national junior kendo tournament is here. Would Hyoudou of Kyoto Academy and Murayama of Kuoh Academy please make their way towards the match area, thank you." With the announcement over, Artoria strode forwards, her hand lightly holding her shinai.

The crowd's murmuring began to quiet as Artoria faced her opponent, the captain of the Kuoh Academy's Kendo Club. Murayama was an opponent she had often faced in prior tournaments and defeated soundly. But although victory was almost a guarantee, arrogance would grant her few favours and were she to fall here she would never hear the end of it from the talkative and cheerful Murayama. So, as she had done so many times in the past, she readied herself to fight.

She gave a brief bow, matching Murayama's own, before the referee ensured their two shinais just lightly touched before shouting for the match to begin. A small smile graced her lips as her blade shot forwards deflecting Murayama's own attack before striking her opponent's defenceless stomach. Even as she did so, she called out her hit, "body!"

Flags were waved as the referees confirmed the point and the crowd gave a light applause before both she and her opponent returned to their initial starting positions. As the referees called out the next round, Artoria watched Murayama retreat several steps back with her shinai held defensively. It was an advanced guard position designed to force the opponent to sacrifice either agility or strength. Artoria heard some of the crowd's recognition and appreciation of the move. However if Murayama expected it to change the outcome of the battle she was to soon be disappointed. Artoria rushed forwards, dancing around her opponent's blade, a hair's breadth from its edge, before striking at her opponent's helm and declaring her hit, "head!"

With those two strikes, the match was over. The referees declared Artoria's victory and the crowd released a polite but underwhelming applause, their disappointment almost tangible. She returned to the stands to the subdued congratulations of her fellow teammates as she removed her helmet. Wiping away the few droplets of sweat on her forehead she drank from her cold water bottle. Satisfied, she turned to the sound of her recently defeated opponent walking towards her. Murayama's normal grin not even ruffled by her defeat.

"I swear Artoria you and that shinai of yours have almost destroyed any faith I have in my own kendo skills. If it weren't for the fact that I know you beat everyone as soundly as you just beat me I'd have thrown in the towel after the third time you defeated me." Artoria, leaning back against the wall she currently stood next to, gave a wry grin in response to Murayama's remark before replying.

"I would be disappointed if you were to do so as I imagine the crowds would be. They wait with baited breath for that one moment where you finally defeat me. Still, soon we will fight no longer for the national championship but instead for the captaincy of Kuoh Academy's kendo club." Her response resulting in Murayam's grin growing into one of the largest smiles Artoria had ever seen her friend wear.

"It's definite then? You're transferring to Kuoh?" Murayama's excitement was barely held in check and when Artoria nodded in response Murayama released a loud whoop that resulted in some of those nearby giving them both questioning looks.

"Yes it is, the bureaucracy was completed last week. At the start of the next term I shall officially be a student at Kuoh Academy. I shall be in your capable hands."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the worst Kuoh has to offer. No one will get past the soon to be ex-captain of the Kendo Club. But don't think you won't have any competition for the title, if I can convince Yuuta to finally leave the Occult Research Club and join the Kendo Club I'm not sure whether you'll be able to win the title." Artoria's brow rose in response.

"The Occult Research Club? Surely he would not disgrace his blade by sacrificing valuable time to hone his skills with such frivolity? Do you think such an apathetic blade could challenge my own?" Artoria replied only slightly in jest.

"Not at all Artoria it's just that I'm worried that should you hurt him his entire fan club will be out for your blood." Murayama said with a laugh.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It really is! I swear he can't even enjoy a match because none of the girls would dare hurt him. I think it frustrates him a little as from what I've seen from his individual practice he's far more skilled than I am with a sword and from what I can tell he must practices while in the ORC. My guess is that they're the only group in the school he doesn't have to worry about fawning over him."

"Then he has nothing to worry about. As I will not disgrace our battle merely due to some overzealous girls. I look forward to testing my mettle against his should he be as skilled as you suggest. And should he be as skilled as you say I shall ensure that he does not let his talent languish merely due to the interference of schoolgirls. I am certain that my shinai will keep them at bay."

"I'll be sure to let him know." Murayama said with a laugh before walking away to her parents' car.

**Kuoh Town, A week later**

A week had passed and a strong wind blew in the afternoon air as Artoria stepped out from her bus into Kuoh's bus station. Appreciating the warm sun, despite the cool breeze, she made her way onto the street ignoring her windswept hair.

The streets were unfortunately busy with people rushing to both catch their buses and taxis or trying to quickly find a place to stay. And yet Artoria made her way with little difficulty as she passed through the slowly emptying streets, pavement underfoot. With her suitcase behind her, she marched along unhindered ignoring the loud murmurs that so easily manifested from crowds of people. She avoided the countless shops and cafes that littered the street, despite their enticing smells and her empty stomach's protests. Knowing that there was only one kind of restaurant that would satisfy her hunger.

Looking at her phone and realising that she had some way to walk she decided to enjoy a hearty meal, she began to search through her phone for such a place. Quickly hailing one of the parked cabs, she entered with her suitcase besides her.

"Where would you like to go?" She briefly considered the driver's words before finally making up her mind.

"A reputable all you can eat restaurant, do you happen to know of any?" The driver's face broke into a slight grin at her request.

"There are quite a few but there is one especially good that serves excellent yakitori." The thought of some fried chicken silenced her stomach's protest and Artoria couldn't help but nod firmly.

"Then I find myself relying on your expertise." With those words the man gave a chuckle and the taxi sped off into Kuoh's streets. All the while Artoria looked outside enjoying the view of her home town that she had so rarely visited since her time in Kyoto.

The streets were bustling with business workers and teenagers alike enjoying the summer weather. Artoria could not help but give a smile slightly at the sight. She had spent too long in the busy city of Kyoto. It had its beautiful aspects but overall the city was slightly too large for her own tastes. She preferred a place that she could fully come to know and appreciate. Still, she would miss the sights that dotted around Kyoto.

Her taxi finally pulled up next to a slightly out of the way restaurant that hid itself well. Giving the driver her thanks, she made her way towards the restaurant. Its outside was fairly unglamorous with a number of stained boards and the occasional mark of graffiti, yet it held a degree of character. However, more importantly the food she could smell coming from the restaurant smelled delicious. It was also reassuring to see the large number of people that resided inside, an assortment of older locals and students alike. Artoria knew that she would soon be enjoying a filling meal.

**Later, outside the Huoydou household**

It was a satisfied Artoria that stepped out of another cab outside of her old suburban home. It was as bland as all the other houses that sat on the street. But before she had left for Kyoto it had been her home. She noted the garden was meticulously well kept as she walked up the house's small pathway, no doubt her mother's work. Taking a steadying breath, she knocked on the house's wooden door before taking a step back and waiting for it to open. She didn't have long to wait and soon she was faced with a plain looking middle aged woman, her mother. She gave her mother an honest smile before trying to think of an appropriate first sentence to give to the woman she hadn't spoken to, outside of letters, for several years.

"Come in, come in! It's been far too long." As usual, her mother was more than capable of preventing her from feeling too awkward. With a nod, she stepped forwards into the house.

Surprisingly the house was mostly unchanged from how she remembered it. Of course one or two things had moved and a painting she didn't recognise hung from the opposite side of the room. Satisfied, she leaned forward and embraced her mother; who happily returned the hug.

"How have you been mother?"

"Oh you know, mostly fine. Just keeping an eye on the house and your father. Do you need something to eat?"

"No thank you, I already ate at a rather pleasant restaurant. If it's all the same with you mother I would like to begin preparing my room and emptying my bags."

"Are you sure? I imagine your father would be more than happy to give you some help." Artoria couldn't quite find it in her to entirely believe her mother's words. She imagined her father would grumble incessantly if he was asked to help her.

"No, it's fine I would not want to intrude. I imagine he will be quite tired after a day of work and simply wish to relax instead."

"Well at least come in and have a cup of tea first. I can't let my daughter's first moments at home be cleaning and putting things away."

"Very well mother, I could hardly refuse one of your cups of jasmine tea." Her mother gave a small chuckle before making her way into the kitchen and prepared a pot of tea.

With the conversation over for the time being, Artoria placed her suitcase against the side of wall before entering the living room.

The living room was hardly anything unusual, several seats were dotted around the room while in the middle of the room a small table sat with three cups atop it. The room itself was an off white and adorning the walls were a couple of simple paintings and a mundane looking clock.

Mundane was perhaps the best way to describe the house she had been brought up in. The only thing particularly unusual about the house was the lack of family photographs, but that was her father's touch. Sitting herself down on one of the chairs, Artoria watched her mother go about pouring her a cup of tea before walking over and passing the cup to her. Taking a sip, she let out a sigh of relief and allowed herself to relax somewhat. It had been far too long since she'd last drank a cup of her mother's jasmine tea.

But even as she enjoyed the cup of tea, she noticed her mother fill another two cups and heard the front door open, announcing her father.

"Hello dear." He smiled towards her mother before accepting the cup of tea she poured and then sat opposite Artoria on his own chair. "So, Artoria, how was the journey." She gave the mundane looking man a smile, holding back her tongue even as she replied.

"It was fine, thank you." A man she hadn't seen in several years and he acted as if she'd been away on a school field trip. Still, it was reassuring to know that she hadn't left for foolish reasons. Hopefully her father would simply treat her as he would any house guest.

"That's good, I imagine the bus journey wasn't too long." His voice hid any notion that this conversation was an unpleasant task. Artoria replied in kind, using the same skill she had mimicked from him at a young age. All the while her mother's face betrayed how much watching the conversation strained her.

"Yes, it was a manageable journey."

"Good to hear." As her father spoke, he finally took a sip of the tea her mother had handed him. "Ah, delicious as always dear, you do make an excellent tea. I suppose you had to find somewhere else to get decent tea while in Kyoto. Did you find any good tea houses? I do remember enjoying them when I last visited the city."

"Yes thankfully, I managed to find a satisfying tea house that wasn't too far from the school. Of course it could not compare to mother's own." She gave her mother a brief warm smile before returning her attention to her father.

"That's good, that's good. I expect you're quite tired after you're trip no doubt you've already had something to eat. Why don't you go catch an early one? You have your first day of school tomorrow right?"

"You're probably right father. I'll leave you for now, thank you for the tea mother it has really been far too long." After giving a brief nod to her mother and father she left for her room, picking up her suitcases along the way.

Her father and her had never had a pleasant relationship. They were capable of polite small talk but any more was a strain on the pair of them. And not without good reason as her father had always believed that she was the daughter of a tryst her mother may or may not have had prior to their marriage. She had once been sympathetic to his plight, even going so far as to desire his affection. After all, her appearance was quite dissimilar from her parents' and to be constantly reminded that she was the daughter of another man must have been painful. However, several long arguments resulting in her going to Kyoto Academy had dissuaded her of any hope towards reconciliation, yet alone affection.

Opening her bedroom door, she was greeted with a pleasantly surprising sight, her room was unchanged. Her bed was freshly made and several posters from her youth dotted around the room. Her bookcase was undisturbed and atop her desk sat several books which from a glance seemed designed to help her with the year's upcoming work.

But her prized possession was the bokken that hung from the wall. Her last gift from Irina before she left for Europe. Of course it was too small for her to use now but it served as a reminder for her closest friend. But despite how much she loved the wooden sword what truly brought a smile to her face was the stuffed lion toy that sat on her bed's pillow. Putting down her suitcase, she lay on her bed holding the lion to her chest and briefly closing her eyes as she waited for the sun to set.

**Late evening, Artoria's room**

Opening her eyes and noting that the sun had finally set, Artoria left her room with an appropriately sized bokken in hand. She walked down the stairs before slipping into the kitchen and out of the backdoor into the garden. Outside of her house, Artoria's gaze drifted around the garden that she had spent so many of her childish years in. She recalled the times she played with Irina and then, once her friend left, the countless hours she had spent perfecting her swordsmanship.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, settling her mind. She listened to faint sounds of the town, the cars that drove by, the occasional song of a bird and the chirping of the crickets. All these sounds eventually faded away as the minutes began to pass. Until another sound came, the phantom sound of a battle, arrows flying, swords clashing and men dying. Until this too left and all that remained was the slow measured steps of a pair of armoured footsteps. Knowing that the time was ready, Artoria opened her eyes and firmly grasped her blade as she prepared to face her opponent.

A shadowed and blurred figure clad in armoured plate, western in design, stood proudly before her. Ever since she had begun to practice the way of the sword she had faced this figure. As a child she remembered trying to avoid fighting it, to instead talk to it. To no avail, the figure would immediately attack her and brutally defeat her if she did not prepare herself to fight. It was the reason she could so easily defeat her peers as they were nothing when compared to the figure who stood before her. Only once had she tried to avoid fighting altogether by simply going to sleep without practicing beforehand; it was the most terrifying and painful experience of her life and it had just been a dream, an echo of a memory.

The figure darted forwards faster than anyone armoured should have been able to move and certainly magnitudes faster than any of her other opponents in the kendo tournament had been. Immediately, she was forced onto the defensive, something that only ever occurred when she fought this phantom. Her bokken tried to block several of the armoured figure's initial strikes and yet each time she blocked Artoria felt her breath leave her and her legs shake in pain. Somehow she knew that were this figure any more real she would have been forced tens of meters back from the strikes' strength. Her sword could not match her opponent's own.

Artoria fought for what felt like hours, constantly on the back foot unable to properly mount a defence and never once did the few strikes she was capable of making hit her opponent. Finally, her foot slipped and Artoria knew it was the end, the shadowy figure's sword struck her through the stomach and she felt a ghostly pain strike throughout her body. Yet even as the pain blinded her and blood dripped down the side of her mouth, her own blade struck forwards faster than any other strike she had made so far and attempted to hit her opponent. But with contemptuous ease her opponent deftly flew back and Artoria's own blade struck the ground. As it did so, it flashed a brilliant crimson before smashing itself to pieces on the ground sending splinters flying, several of which cut her.

Letting out a pained gasp and collapsing to the ground, Artoria noticed the armoured figure vanish and a several droplets of blood fell from her nose onto the ground. Wiping the blood and sweat from her face, she brought herself up to a kneeling position and forced her frantic breaths under control. Only until they were deep, measured and calm did she allow herself to relax.

Artoria looked up to the sky, feeling the night's chill across her face, and watched the moon slowly make its journey across the heavens. Tomorrow was school and Artoria would need to get ready, but first she would stay and watch the sky for a little while longer.

**Author's note:**

**Decided to start posting Artoria and the Red Dragon here on Archiveofourown instead of just Fanfiction.net various reasons for that. Should have the entire work up here ready for when I post chapter 6, so in about a week. If you're feeling impatient though feel free to read the other chapters on Fanfiction or just wait a week.**

**Anyway who'd think the world could change so much in a couple of months? Crazy times for all and hope everyone is doing okay and stay safe.**

**Alaya13**


	2. The Difficulties of a Transfer Student

Chapter 2: _The difficulties of a transfer student_ _  
_

Beams of light greeted Artoria as she woke to the sound of Kuoh preparing itself for the morning. For a moment or two she merely watched her ceiling as she readied herself for the day ahead. Prepared, Artoria made her way out of her bed and throwing on her running gear she packed her school bag. Suitably clothed, she left her bedroom and went about her morning routine.

Walking down the stairs, she noted that both her parents were thankfully out of sight, presumably still asleep. Letting out a breath of relief, she entered the kitchen and began to prepare a large but simple breakfast and lunch. Switching the stove on, the smell of frying onions quickly filled the room. Adding some of the previous night's leftover rice, a pair of eggs and several diced vegetables, her meal was soon ready. Packing her meal into her lunchbox, Artoria's bag was finally ready and after eating several slices of toast she was ready to head to the Academy. Slipping on her running shoes, Artoria left the house and began her run. Looking up to the mostly clear sky she smiled briefly to herself, it seemed she had an enjoyable run ahead of her.

The route was mostly empty as she ran, twisting and turning through the paths and streets that were dotted throughout Kuoh. As she ran, she considered what the day ahead would have in store for her. No doubt the student body would be curious about her and seek her out but fortunately she had some history with some of the students which should help curb any overly excessive rumours. Murayama would probably spend the day answering any questions that Artoria might have while also showing her around the school. With any luck she might even be able to practice kendo and potentially meet the members of the club. She'd been surprised when visiting the school that the facilities of Kuoh Academy were better than those at Kyoto. It was mainly due to said facilities that she'd moved schools as well as the scholarships offered by Kuoh and the greater support given to extra-curricular activities. Yet despite all this, she felt a deeper reason for her return to Kuoh. Her blood called out for the town and Artoria wished to know why.

Clearing her mind with a shake of her head, Artoria noted that she was nearing the end of her run and that the school's entrance was nearing. All around her students walked leisurely towards the school as they chatted amicably with one another, no doubt catching up after the summer holidays. A few smiled towards her seemingly recognising her from kendo, she returned their smiles with her own. She slowed from her run into a slight jog as she noticed, waiting at the gates for her, were Murayama and a pink haired girl she had occasionally seen at prior tournaments.

"Artoria! It's great to see you." Murayama's boisterous greeting brought a smile to her lips as Artoria finished her run in front of the girl. Flicking her hair back and standing straight she returned the greeting.

"And you too, Murayama, it's been a while." Turning to face the pink haired girl she reached out with her hand in introduction. "Who's your friend I don't believe we've been introduced."

"This is Katase, you've probably seen her around at the occasional kendo tournament. She's my best friend and my number two at the club. Well at least she was going to be before you decided to come and swipe my captaincy from me!" Murayama's face bore a slight pout even if her tone suggested she was joking. It was pretty clear that although Murayama was happy for Artoria to be running the club there was a slight undercurrent of envy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Katase and I look forward to having you in the club." The girl returned the handshake with enthusiasm as she gave a bright smile.

"No, the pleasure's all mine Artoria. I look forward to learning from such a skilled kendo practitioner." Artoria gave the girl an encouraging smile before her brows rose slightly at the comedic huff that Murayama let out in response before letting out a boisterous laugh.

"Really Katase? I haven't even lost my title yet and you're already buttering up the competition. I see that our years as friends and partners mean nothing to you as soon as a better swordswoman pops up." Artoria watched Katase cringe slightly at the accusation before fully turning to her friend and loudly defending her actions.

"You know it's not like that Murayama." A wry smile suddenly appeared on the pinkette's face as she continued. "Besides I'm just looking forward to learning how to beat you in just one strike." Artoria backed away slightly from the two friends as sparks began to fly between the pair. As not to be outdone, Murayama too fully turned to her friend before letting out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Hah! You think I'm not going to be learning just as much from Artoria? You'll never be able to catch up with the third best sword of Kuoh Academy." As if to prove her point further, and Artoria could scarcely believe her eyes, Murayama took up a herculean pose. Hoping to prevent the pairs outbursts from growing any further Artoria intervened.

"As much fun as it is to watch your two's friendly rivalry I really ought to have a quick shower and change from my running outfit into my school uniform before school starts." In response the two girls' staring contest immediately stopped as the pair turned towards her and then looked around before eventually sharing a look. Murayama was the first to speak.

"You should be alright today Artoria but you probably shouldn't advertise that you plan to shower so openly." Murayama then continued in a hushed tone. "There are plenty of perverts in this school who no doubt wish to catch the new girl off guard. Well I won't let them, my blade has bled them a thousand times and I'll bleed them a thousand more before I let a single one of them disgrace you."

Artoria paused for a moment, mild shock preventing her from replying, as she tried to guess whether or not Murayama was serious. Yet as she watched the girl leaning forwards without even so much as a giggle as she spoke, Artoria began to feel a growing sense of dread.

"Surely she exaggerates Katase? You cannot be seriously suggesting that I should not shower for fear that some teenage boy might try to look at me?" The pinkette looked between her and Murayama before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Well I doubt she's made them bleed a thousand times but it's probably not too far off as a rough estimate. The school has quite a number of issues with the boys in the school as they only recently became co-ed." In response to Katase more measured response Murayama lost her more calmed.

"Yeah it's getting pretty tedious and unfortunately the student council and the administration seem hesitant to do anything more than give detentions and suspensions." Artoria watched as the two girls looked at one another sheepishly before adding an extra detail to their story.

"Plus it probably doesn't help that when we do go to complain the culprits tend to be pretty badly beaten up."

"We tend to lose our tempers and take matters into our own hands by which point we could easily be accused of assault. At least with have Kiba to help balance the scale."

"Well for the time being I shall simply have to make do. But I am unwilling to see this continue, this whole situation is ludicrous. Would either of you two be willing to show me the way to the changing room?" Murayama nodded in response.

"Sure, Katase and I will tag along and just double check that the perverts aren't in their usual hiding spots. But I'd be surprised if they do as no doubt they plan to catch us off guard now that the summer's over and plan intrude after tonight's practice." With a shake of her head and a sigh escaping her lips Artoria began following the two girls toward Kuoh Academy's changing room. She was not expecting such difficulties to arise from simply wanting to shower.

**After a brief shower**

With her shower over and wearing her school uniform, Artoria made her way towards class. Followed by the pair of girls, Artoria made her way towards her new classroom, class 2A. The corridors were fairly busy as various students walked towards their respective classes however Artoria and the girls with plenty of time to spare.

The class was around half filled as students sat in their groups catching with one another with the occasional crossover between the groups of students. As Artoria observed the room, Katase and Murayama both started walking towards their desks where several other girls sat who happily greeted the pair. Following them, Artoria nodded in greeting to the girls recognising a few of them from her earlier run. Placing her bag onto an unoccupied desk that was next to Murayama she turned to look at the girl in question raising her brow.

"Yeah it's a free desk Artoria plus this is a new classroom for all of us so you can have any seat you want."

"Ah good, I didn't want to cause a needless commotion by mistakenly claiming someone else's desk." With the matter settled, she sat herself down and placed her various books on her desk before patiently waiting for the teacher to show.

She did not need to wait long as after several minutes of listening and idly introducing herself to her fellow students the teacher entered the classroom. She was an unassuming woman, in her early thirties and wearing a plain black suit. As she entered Artoria watched her gaze roam across the room before landing on her and with a brief but noticeable smile in her direction the teacher then began to talk.

"Good morning class, I trust that you all had an enjoyable summer. I'm sure that you all have plenty to catch up with so let's get introductions out of the way and then you can all enjoy homeroom until your first lesson begins. My name is Miss Miyuri and as I'm sure you've noticed there are a couple of new students joining you this year. Please make them feel welcome and show them around if they desire it. Now let's get on with the register." With her new homeroom teacher's introduction out of the way Artoria began to take notes on how she planned to both teach and lead the kendo club.

Once the register was over and Miss Miyuri began browsing her computer, the class began to chat. Both Murayama and Katase were busy talking about their summers with their friends which thankfully gave her plenty of time to make notes and compare what she had written to how she had been taught in the past. Whenever Murayama attempted to bring her into the conversation she would talk for several moments before allowing another to take over the conversation and returning to her notes. From what she could gather it seemed that most of her fellow students were planning to wait until lunch before they truly interacted with her, that suited Artoria fine.

After homeroom ended Miss Miyuri left with a quick goodbye before another teacher entered and began their lesson with little fuss. Their teaching method was not dissimilar from Kyoto Academy's own although she noted that their classroom discipline was laxer than what she was used to. As although Murayama and Katase seemed to be working diligently others nearby talked quietly and passed the occasional note.

Other students in the classroom would occasionally glance her way before returning their attention to their own conversations. For the most part she was thankfully left to her own thoughts and the odd conversation with Murayama. But, in the rear of the class sat a pair of boys who frequently attempted to garner her attention through overacted gestures. Fortunately, the teacher at the time noticed and was far from impressed quickly giving the pair several stern words for attempting to distract the new student.

The school day continued with little change and eventually the lunch bell rang. Bringing out her lunch, a feast in comparison to what her two friends were eating, Artoria settled in. Boxes of rice, chicken and fried vegetables alike disappeared, much to the astonishment of Murayama and Katase alike. Their own small sandwiches seeming somewhat pitiful in comparison. Unfortunately, it quickly became apparent that despite the meal that sat before her, Artoria's classmates wanted gossip. And so for the next half an hour she succinctly answered her classmates' questions all the while trying to finish her food within the allotted time frame. Thankfully, she managed to both finish her lunch and satisfy the brunt of her peers' curiosity before their next teacher entered the room for afternoon classes.

When the final bell for the end of school rang Artoria could barely hold a relief filled sigh. The day had been rather tiring, especially the inquisitive nature of her peers and the annoying pair of boys who had thankfully backed off after Murayama walked over to their desk, annoyance clearly visible.

Packing away her books, Artoria turned to the other girls only to stop when she noticed the large grin on both their faces.

"Well at least that's over." Stated Murayama with a chuckle. "I honestly thought we'd never have a moments peace at lunch or during the day."

"You're telling me." Continued Katase. "I forget what this school can get like when there's new gossip. Although normally their worse, I guess you convinced them to keep themselves in check Artoria."

"I somehow doubt that. No doubt they were simply busy catching up with one another after the summer. Tomorrow will probably be a continuation of today's questioning." Artoria stated with a shake of her head.

"Well tomorrow's me can deal with it, right now I'm ready for some kendo! Let's head over." The excitement in Murayama's voice brining a laugh out of both Katase and Artoria. Picking up her bag, Artoria followed the other two girls as they headed towards the kendo club's building.

The kendo club's building was a medium sized building that sat slightly away from the main school. The building itself was mostly wooden with an off white exterior and several trees dotted around it. Artoria had noted that it was a surprisingly pleasant building when she first came to a tournament hosted by the school. At the time she had been surprised that a school in such a small city had a dedicated building for kendo. Now she was aware of the large quantities of private funds the school received, it was only due to her sports scholarship that Artoria was able to attend. Clearing her head of her musings, she entered the building. Wooden floorboards and well maintained walls surrounded her and racks of high-end gear stood proud in the afternoon sun. Taking a deep breath, Artoria smiled, this was why she was here.

"It's a nice building isn't it?" Murayama stated with a knowing smirk. It seemed that despite seeing the building several times in the past Artoria hadn't quite been able to suppress her obvious liking of her surroundings.

"It is. After the nature of today it's nice to remember why I transferred here." Even as she spoke Artoria walked over to one of the shinai and removed it from the rack. Swinging the bamboo blade several times her thoughts began to rest on the previous night's battle. Stepping out into the centre of the room, she noted that both Murayama and Katase had moved to rest against the wall as they watched her.

Ignoring their presence for the time being, her mind focussed on her breathing and her blade darted forwards. Even as she did so, she recalled her prior opponent's deflection and her blade responded as if blocked. All too easily did the fight that occurred the previous night replay itself and although Artoria knew the ending she could see no way to change the outcome. As the fatal strike her opponent landed occurred Artoria released her breath and lowered her shinai to her side. The tension that had surrounded her fled and she turned to the other two girls with a smile, even as she enjoyed their expressions of surprise.

It was then that she noted the unfamiliar third figure that had joined the two girls. The blonde hair and attractive features made it readily apparent as to the identity of the third, nevertheless Murayama introduced him as Artoria walked over to the three.

"Once again Artoria you have to rub it in my face just how much you outclass me. But this time I've come prepared, Kiba Yuuto, this dastardly villain is none other than Hyoudou Artoria. I ask that you, Kuoh's prince, defend my honour against this barbaric upstart." At Murayama's antics, Katase responded with a light shove before Kiba spoke.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Hyoudou. Murayama has complained endlessly about how often you have stolen her rightful title as the best sword in Japan. Although there has been some doubt as to if she truly deserves said self-proclaimed title." Kiba's tone was both lighthearted and welcoming and as he bowed to her Artoria responded in kind with her own.

"It's a pleasure, I've heard similar stories of your own prowess with a blade from Murayama. Still I find it hard to believe that one could be so skilled and yet not be a member of the kendo club." Shaking his hand as she spoke, Artoria noted the slight bristling of Kiba's swordsman pride. A promising sign.

"True, but unfortunately what free time I have is needed in the Occult Research Club. Still, I find the occasional free time for a friendly spar." At the mention of ORC, Artoria could barely withhold her chuckle. But it seemed her efforts were needless when Kiba's normally friendly eyes narrowed slightly. Heedless of the slight tension in the air, Murayama let out a shout of joy.

"Let's get this battle on the road!" With a nod of affirmation at Murayama and a polite bow to Kiba, Artoria returned to the centre of the room as she watched Kiba make his way towards the weapon's rack and arm himself with a shinai. Both Murayama and Katase stood on opposite sides of the impromptu arena to referee while Kiba returned, his shinai firmly at his side. With another set of bows between them the duel was ready to take place.


	3. Fighting those beyond human

_Chapter III: Fighting those beyond human_

Within one of the several smaller buildings that dotted around Kuoh Academy, two figures faced one another. Wooden floorboards creaked ever so slightly as light footed feet paced slowly around the room. The evening sunlight glinted through slightly dirty windows as dust danced along its rays. All the while the faint smell of aged sweat and polished wood decorated the room's interior.

Artoria watched Kiba's form with tight eyes, her gaze unmoving from both his blade and his taut body. His physique screamed tension and yet his eyes and smile remained perfectly unchanged.

With little desire to prolong the fight beyond necessity Artoria shot forwards. She noted Kiba's widening eyes and yet the sure strike she had expected was partially deflected. A deft flick of her guard parried his counter attack and yet the speed and strength behind the blow forced her to reconsider her opponent. Slipping back defensively, blade raised, Artoria watched her opponent. She had presumed much of Murayama's talk to be little more than the infatuation of a young girl yet Kiba's reflexes told a different story.

Artoria's shinai darted forwards with her left foot pushing forcefully against the ground as her powerful strike attempted to land a critical blow. The air itself whistled as her blade travelled, yet it seemed Kiba too had learned a lesson. Her blade, that so gracefully whipped upwards, struck little more than the side of his blade as Kiba's body slid away with an animal-like agility. His sword attempted to answer her strike with its own but the lower half of her blade forced Kiba's to her side.

The pair disengaged and Artoria could not help but show a satisfied smirk towards her opponent.

"I have to admit that I misjudged you Kiba. I thought for sure that it was merely Murayama's affection for you that had her praise your skills so ardently. Yet here I find that you surpass her skill several fold, it leads one to wonder when and how you were able to develop such skills." In response to her words Kiba's smile faltered only slightly before returning to its usual amicable nature.

"The president of the Occult Research Club likes her members to have a variety of skills. I always liked to think of myself as her somewhat charming modern knight." Her shinai lowered slightly as they continued to talk. However for Kiba to consider himself a knight when he allowed his talents to be wasted on some schoolgirl frustrated Artoria to no end. Still honey was oft the better tempter than the stick.

"Well it is indeed an honour to cross swords with you, especially with one with such chivalrous intentions. Yet I cannot help but feel that your skills have been wasted on such a frivolous club. Perhaps I could entice you to join the kendo club if I offered to train you further?"

"Really Hyoudou? As much as I can see your offer comes from a desire to assist. I can't help but think your pride is showing, after all you have yet to deliver a single blow to me." Responding to his words with a slight nod and a tightening smile Artoria gripped her blade.

"Well then, I ought to clear any misconceptions you hold." She spoke with a calm voice before tilting her blade towards Kiba, signalling for their duel to resume.

Breathing in deeply, Artoria calmly noted Kiba rushing towards her with his shinai ready to strike, a winning strike. The air flew through her and her muscles tensed in preparation for the blow. His sword swept downwards towards her and it was only at the last possible moment that she moved. She could not help but feel a degree of thanks towards her teacher. As it was only the brutality with which she had been taught that gave her the confidence to face such a blow in such a risky manner.

Artoria would never admit that she enjoyed the gleam of surprise that manifested itself in Kiba's eyes when her body, beyond peak human speeds, slid underneath his strike and the tip of her shinai brutally buried itself in his stomach. Yet her enjoyment was short lived as she too was caught off guard when the strike, that she was certain would knock a full grown man flying, merely caused Kiba stumble backwards. So committed was she to her strike and her expectations that Artoria was forced to roll to Kiba's side lest she fall with him.

The two once again broke away, this time with lowered blades and measured gazes. Neither entirely certain of the other. No longer feeling the rush of battle, Artoria's thoughts swirled around Kiba. In truth, if she were not so certain of her own skill she would have thought her last debilitating strike had been faulty in some manner. Yet Artoria had spent the entirety of her life studying and criticising her own swordsmanship, she knew the strike had been perfect. If she had been wielding a real blade Kiba would have been bisected. As it was, either he should have been forced to fly back to absorb the blow's strength or keel over with internal bleeding. Such a strike would have been illegal in any normal tournament and she herself had only done such a move due to battlelust.

Fighting Kiba was one of the most exhilarating fights of her life. He was close to her skill level and yet possessed a speed she could only match through the use of perfect technique. It was far more enjoyable sparring with him than the mysterious figure. It was only when Artoria noted the smile adorning her face that she realised her conclusion, she enjoyed fighting Kiba. Let him have his secrets, she might discover them one day, however his use as a sparring partner was worth its weight in gold.

"I have to admit that was an exhilarating fight." Even as she spoke her body ached and a slight glimmer of sweat made itself apparent. Steadying her breathing Artoria continued, "You're skilled, possessing a physique that borders almost on the inhuman." She noted Kiba relax as he understood her meaning. "Still, it seems that victory is mine. With such natural talent I do not think there is any way I can let your skills go to waste. Allow me to hone your skills further become my sparring partner." Even as she spoke, Artoria noted Kiba's surrender. No doubt he was still trying to understand how he had lost and that curiosity would be his undoing. They both knew that it would only be through further fights that they would learn more of the other.

"I doubt I'll be able to find the free time. As much as I may wish to train with you, my education is rather important." Artoria paused, searching Kiba's eyes. She knew that Kiba wished to train with her and could not see any reason for him to hesitate. Hesitating for the sake of hesitating would win him nothing from her. Her eyes drifted to Murayama and Katase, did he hesitate for them? Was he concerned that perhaps they would see his enthusiasm. Artoria could not be sure.

"I do not ask for you to join the kendo club. I can understand that you do not wish to be crowded by adoring fans and in truth I would not be able to give you the attention you deserve. However sparring at during your lunch period should not interrupt your studies."

"That's true, the lunch period should work plenty well."

"I'm glad, I shall see you tomorrow then." With a nod Kiba left towards the locker rooms while Artoria turned towards her audience of two girls. Both Murayama and Katase were looking at her with awe in their eyes.

"Are the two of you satisfied?" The pair simply nodded. Artoria returned her shinai to the rack before grabbing a bokken. "Good, then let us begin."

**Two hours later**

Although initially Artoria had considered running home, the fight with Kiba and the knowledge of her evening training, still to follow, dissuaded her. The early evening sun hung gently in the air even as it slowly descended as the time went by. Unbothered by the sun's fall, she wondered the concrete streets, walking past pastry shops, old arcades and plenty of restaurants that she promised to visit at a later date.

As she walked she considered potential running routes to explore, her eyes drifted from the streets to the top of the buildings and she noted the gaps between them. The narrow alleyways of Kuoh might just allow her to satisfy a growing desire within her to rush across the rooftops. Still, despite its potential, she considered it with hesitance as despite her want to do such a thing both its legality was questionable and its risks considerable. All it would take was a single misstep.

As Artoria continued to walk the evening sun grew dim and her stomach made its presence known. She paused looking around the street she had found herself in. It was slightly odd to see a cobbled street when prior she had been quite happily walking through the suburbs. Nevertheless, the chance of finding a restaurant was far higher in such an area.

The sound of running feet surprised her and Artoria turned around to see a young girl who seemed no older than twelve rushing towards her. Confusion marred Artoria's features and yet it swiftly fell away to anger as a second figure appeared, chasing after the girl.

Running forwards and unslinging the bokken from her side, Artoria stepped between the man and the girl. The girl, seeing this, turned towards Artoria, a look of surprise on her features. The man however slowed and a feral grin twisted his features. He seemed slightly older than thirty but not quite forty however more concerning to Artoria he held himself in a manner that suggested some form of martial training. He wore a large trench coat, an odd choice considering that summer had only just begun to end. His long dark hair was covered by a fedora and around his neck he wore a white cravat. His sense of fashion would be comical if it were not for the serious nature that Artoria found herself in. Still, Artoria faced him, her blade standing between him and his quarry.

"I demand that you identify yourself and cease your chase of this young girl. If you do so, I will ensure that your injuries are not of a permanent nature when the police find you." The man paused as if to consider her offer yet Artoria could see his body remained taut.

"Really girl? You have a large stick in your hand which I must congratulate you for knowing which end is which. But back off and run home I have some unfinished business with that girl." His fists hung loose at his side and Artoria's blade remained firmly pointed towards the man. She had not fought many opponents unarmed before however those few she had were exceptionally well trained. After all, to face her without a weapon of their own spoke well of their confidence in their own skills.

"Very well, if that is your path you wish to follow I will not dissuade you any further." With her proclamation finished Artoria strode forwards. Her bokken struck out towards the man who proceeded to slide underneath her blade. Yet as he struck forwards to make his own strike, a quick pivot of her sword and feet brought a blow to the back of the man's head sent him to the ground. He recovered quickly and the blow had not been debilitating due to her unsure footing yet Artoria could see a mark of shame in his eyes. Smirking at the man, Artoria watched as he considered turning to grab the girl. Yet he knew as well as her that were he to do so Artoria's blade would strike his undefended back. **2002**

The man rushed towards her, his fists ready to deliver brutality and yet Artoria's blade matched his speed blow for blow. Her defence was impeccable and the man was simply unable to land a single hit. His leg struck out and yet her blade cut through the air deflecting the attack with contemptuous ease. She returned with her own counterattack as her body followed her blade swing to deliver a kick into the side of the man's side, sending him to the ground. However, even as she did so she felt a resistance that was far too similar to Kiba's. Leaping back Artoria began to feel a slight rise of concern within her.

The man stood, slowly rising from the ground, his features now entirely different from the feral grin that had once sat upon his features. Instead, cold, calculating eyes looked towards her and Artoria felt an overwhelming pressure beginning to grow. However behind that rational mind she could see the bruised ego beneath and the pride that she had so easily bent.

Unwilling to give her opponent an opportunity to recover Artoria shot forwards her sword seeking an immediate debilitating blow. She held nothing back and with all of her human speed she pushed her body to strike the man. However, faster than her eyes could see, her flawless strike was parried in a manner that she was certain was impossible. The man held the side of her blade between his knee and his elbow forcing Artoria to pull back.

But even as she pushed back ready to launch a second attack a blow to her back answered her retreat. Winded and notably in pain, Artoria was forced to breath and her mind forced herself to ignore the slight blackness that touched the edge of her vision. Her grip on her blade loosened and Artoria prepared her defences. The man's fists once again shot forwards and though she was able to dodge most of the attacks one managed to break through and strike the side of her face. He was too close to her for her blade to deliver a reprisal and yet to drop it would be of the utmost foolishness. Her only advantage in this fight was the blade she held and yet it could do nothing as another blow followed through hitting her chest in a manner that disabled her left arm forcing her to use a single hand.

But even as her sword attempted to swing itself a hand shot forwards grabbing her neck pulling her forwards and up in the air. Her chest constricted as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes, however, looked into the man's own and she saw only the sadistic enjoyment of a man holding power over another. Her gaze then drifted to the young girl, surprise coloured it, as the girl's eyes held not concern nor fear but instead frustration and annoyance. The girl noticed her gaze and seemed to be about to say something when Artoria felt a memory rise within her.

The man before her was replaced by another yet his eyes held no sadistic enjoyment just a cold deadlike stare that was far more terrifying. Yet the memory brought with it a solution and she knew what she had to do. Almost dislocating her shoulder, her sword flew down seeking to strike the man's chest. And yet, when he moved to dodge and then throw her she pushed forward, against the ground, bringing the hilt of her sword into the man's stomach with enough strength to fatally injure someone. However, he merely stumbled back and Artoria recovered herself, forcing several deep breaths.

She did not know who or what she was fighting but she refused to allow herself to lose. Memories of an armoured figure rose within her and the whisper of a voice carried itself within her psyche.

" _Is this really all you are father without your tricks?"_ The voice spurred something within her and the red light that she had only glimpsed in the corner of her mind grew to an unmatched blaze. Upon her fist a red glove manifested itself.

"I do not know what you are villain nor do I know why you and this girl have attempted to deceive me. However, I shall not allow your deeds to go unpunished." Her voice was hoarse and pain filled her body yet the red light burned such feelings away. And when she stood, she stood both strong and proud, like a dragon of old.

Power flew through her veins as she shot forwards towards the man again. However, despite his own impressive speed and strength, she gave the man no ground upon which to defend himself. Her wooden blade, engulfed in crimson, struck forwards knocking aside the man's hasty defences before striking his centre. Her sword hit true and she finally saw a reaction from the man as he was forced to bend over and heave.

Even as he attempted to dart forwards with his fist she gave him no room to recover as her blade firmly struck his head. Still, his arm attempted to grab the blade and follow through with a desperate attack yet her blade firmly struck his ribs and a satisfying crunch made itself known. Hobbling and stumbling back, he could do nothing when her leg sent him flying into a nearby wall, cracking it.

"Huh, who would think a Twice Critical would be enough to punish me this much." He chuckled darkly even as he coughed and spat blood to the side. Yet what stole Artoria's gaze were the black wings appeared behind the man. The man rose into the air as a white light began to manifest in his right hand. Artoria prepared herself for an attack.

A spear of light shot struck forwards faster than her eyes could see but her body responded with a mind of its own deflecting the spear. But there was no respite for her to feel a cheer as although the spear was parried, the sound of shattering echoed along the alley. All that remained of her bokken were splinters dotted on the cobbled street. Another the spear flew forwards and Artoria prepared herself to dodge the blow, but it never came. Another spear deflected it, and turning, she saw that the young girl, who now looked nothing like she had, held a furious expression.

"Enough Dohnaseek you've caused enough trouble as it is." Her voice, though sultry, carried with it an undercurrent of command. Her body, no longer that of a child, was now that of a mature twenty year old. She wore some depraved outfit that left nothing to the imagination and revealed her body for all to see. Artoria personally thought she would not look out of place in some degenerate adult film.

"I was merely seeing how far the human could go, I even managed to unlock her Sacred Gear in the process."

"We both know that it was your pride getting the better of you. But then again that shouldn't really surprise me considering your fall." The man's gaze sharpened at this and pain flickered throughout his body much to Artoria's confusion.

"Identify yourselves and tell me what you are. I may not have my sword but I will not surrender to you beings." Her voice was calm and although she was concerned by her lack of blade Artoria would not bow. She considered the red gauntlet upon her left hand and wondered whether it would allow her to escape if she had to. Although, where she could escape to she had little idea, maybe a church of some kind?

"Calm yourself Artoria, we're not here to hurt you despite what it might seem. We're here to help you. My name is Raynare, I am a fallen angel and it's my duty to protect humankind. We want you to join us to help defend this town from the devils that infest it." Raynare's voice was strong and Artoria could not feel any deceit, but if this was an angel how could she be certain? The pair's attitudes and outfits did not befit that of honourable protectors. Artoria needed more information.


	4. Answers from a Dragon

_Artoria in Kuoh Chapter IV: Answers from a Dragon_

In the cobbled streets of Kuoh, Artoria's gaze shifted between the two fallen angels. It was a rare event for hesitance to claim her and yet when faced with such revelations, even she could not remain stoic. It spoke much of their character that when presented with the opportunity to protect mankind; she paused. Her left hand tightened as armoured plates quietly ground against one another. The red armour glinting from the evening sun's touch. The distant hum of the city droned on and what little birds remained in the area sung peacefully. All the while, the sound of cicadas chirping was replaced by that of crickets and katydids.

"Forgive my hesitance, but I find it difficult to trust those who would use such deceitful means to merely ask for assistance. But if it is true that you seek to defend those who cannot defend themselves, then my sword is at your side." Her answer cut through the evening's music and Raynare responded with a smile even as her stance shifted and a tenseness left her shoulders. Still, Artoria felt her heartbeat with a fierce but steady pace. Blood pushed against her ear and yet she forced her breathing to slow and her muscles unclamp.

"You've no doubt already come across some of the devils that parade as school children. I believe the devil masters there parade under the guise of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. Both are powerful devils members of the devil aristocracy and related to the current satans who rule hell. Sona is the younger sister of Leviathan while Rias is the younger sister of Lucifer himself. But if my word is not good enough, then let me show you the true form of a devil. There is an abandoned warehouse near the edge of town where those with no one to rely on disappear. Let us take you there and show you the face of these devils and know that we speak the truth."

She knew not whether the pair could be trusted. Yet if what they spoke of was true then the students of Kuoh were endangered. She recalled the difference in style between those she had fought thus far. Dohnaseek had battled with both pride and anger. While Kiba had fought honourably akin to a knight in the service of their master.

Of course, simply because Kiba fought with honour did not necessarily mean that his master was the same. Still, there was little need for Artoria to fully decide just yet. Feeling the gauntlet to her side continue to feed her strength subtly, she nodded to herself.

"Very well, show me this warehouse."

**Outside the aforementioned Warehouse**

With the sun's descent, the moon rose and hung proudly in the air. Occasionally, the odd tendril of cloud shrouded its light, however, for the most part, both starlight and moonlight lit Artoria's view. Beside her, the two fallen angels walked with casual confidence, their human disguises once again back in place.

Artoria herself strode forwards purposefully even as the warehouse came into view. Noticeable in the way it was clearly long-abandoned and with little sign of life. Yet an aura of despair seemed to cling to the very building. No animals neared it, and all was silent save for the crunch of gravel underfoot.

Cracked concrete formed the base of the building while rotten wood made up its exterior. Yet even as Artoria walked up to the building's door the stench of decay, and more worryingly dried blood, consumed her senses. Sensing her emotions, her gauntleted left hand glowed bright feeding a red hot power through her body.

Reaching for the handle, she stopped as she felt Raynare move towards her. Turning her head, she saw Raynare reaching for a sheathed blade.

"You'll want to use this." The fallen's voice broached little argument. Curious, Artoria reached for the blade, drawing it. "It's a light sword, provided by the church for their exorcists. It lacks the intrinsic strength of a legendary holy sword; however, against most devils, they are more than adequate."

"Thank you, I shall be sure to use it well." Attaching the scabbard to her side, Artoria let the blade hang loosely in her right hand. Her gauntleted hand slid the door open, and she took a firm step forward.

Despite the grisly scene that met her eyes; strewn corpses, indiscriminate in age and gender, Artoria's attention remained firmly on the shadow rising at the edge of the building's interior. Raising her hand, Artoria's blade shone bright, illuminating the beast before her. A giant devil, half nude woman and half monstrous lion smirked her way.

"Who dares disturb the beast of Kuoh, devil Viser. Oh? Fallen Angels and a human exorcist? How quaint. If my master was unable to kill me, I sincerely doubt you will be little more than an enjoyable morsel." The beastly visage of a woman grinned down upon Artoria. Her mouth gaping, revealing countless fangs and yet Artoria stood unmoving. Her eyes merely took in the scene surrounding her. Corpses of children, grandparents, men and woman alike hung like some debauched abattoir. Never before had such a scene met her and yet a cold flame lit within her. Anger coursed her veins, and though vile the sight was, she could feel neither terror nor grief. In her mind, scenes far worse manifested then left. Yet despite her inability to feel pure emotion, Artoria knew what she had to do, knew that there would be no chivalry or honour in a battle with such a monster, there was simply death.

The blade hanging at her side suddenly tightened, and a flaming inferno burst from her centre. From the power, words began to form on her lips even as the devil prepared to strike forwards.

"Mana," the concrete underneath her foot shattered and her blade grew bright, "Burst". To those watching it was as if she suddenly appeared on the other side of the Viser. To Artoria, it was as if she had taken her first-ever real step in the world. To Viser, she merely found herself cut in twain, bisected and annihilated from existence as the light sword burned her body to nothing.

"Heh, guess someone has a pretty strong light affinity." Dohnaseek's words broke the spell that hung in the room. Raynare, now in her fallen angel form, drifted over towards Artoria. Her gaze drifting to where the devil corpse once lay.

"Your light sword suits you well. You outranked that devil far more than I'd have expected for a human. No doubt, you have some sort of heroic or creature heritage, it would explain your differing appearance. Now, do you see the truth of the devils? This is what they are when they reveal their ugliness to the world. They betrayed the Lord, rebelled against him. This was the result, they may be able to weave illusions of beauty around them, but if you strip that magic apart, their forms reflect the evil within."

Artoria gave the fallen angel a nod before her eyes drifted to the corpses around the room even as she listened to the angel continued to talk.

"We have a young nun, a healer arriving tomorrow. Escort her from the train station to the abandoned church, would you? With her abilities, we'll be able to start the battle against the devils."

"Very well, I shall ensure that your nun arrives without any difficulties." With those words, both Dohnaseek and Raynare flew away into the night, leaving Artoria alone. Her gaze remained unmoving from the bodies and the carnage that filled the warehouse. "For those who seem to defend humanity, the two seem to care little for the damage the supernatural causes to the mundane."

Walking back to the door and leaving the warehouse's confines, she faced the building. "I shall not forget that which happened here and to whom." Stabbing the building with her blade, she directed the power she felt in her into the sword. It glowed a bright white, before bursting into a red flame that quickly burned through the door and an inferno that consumed the building's walls. Unmoving, Artoria bowed her head forwards even as the tongues of fire licked her skin. "Rest now spirits knowing that I, Artoria Hyoudou, have avenged thee. Know that for as long as I draw breath. I shall defend all who find themselves in need. This, I swear." At her proclamation, the building collapsed into little more than an ashen ruin.

Suddenly, the flapping of wings caught her attention. Turning and raising her blade, Artoria watched as a bat flew away into the night sky. Standing there for several long moments, she finally left.

**Later outside the Hyoudou residence**

Standing in her back garden, her parents long asleep, Artoria looked up to the sky, watching its movements. Orion's Belt stood proud, Mars shone prominently while the thick line of the Milky Way retained its beauty. Yet despite the peaceful sky lighting her pale features, a frown marred her features. Her eyes were unfocused, and a weight pushed down on her shoulders. Despite her ability to remain stoic in the face of adversity, even she had a limit, and she recognised that. Collapsing to her knees on the ground, Artoria's hand dug into the dirt as her gaze remained fixed to the heaven.

Sensations and vague memories that were not her own had assaulted her psyche, powers had manifested from nowhere, and the world had shifted in a way that made no rational sense. But most of all, she felt alone. Yet even that loneliness brought with it a grave discomfort as vague memories of silhouettes struck her mind.

Perhaps it was those feelings that resulted in her gauntlet suddenly appearing and with it a boisterous voice.

"Hah! Just wait until Albion sees my current host. He'll be frothing with jealousy! And from a base human of all things! Such potent dragon blood. Do you happen to have a heroic ancestor of some kind?" Confusion manifested itself within Artoria even as she schooled her emotions and returned to her stoic self. Of course, her gauntlet would have with it a talking voice.

"I do not believe so, yet I find it unlikely my mother or father would even know such information. Who are you, and what are you doing within my Sacred Gear?"

"No matter, we can find the cause of your power at a later date partner. So long as you haven't inherited any specific weaknesses? Your heels aren't particularly weak, are they? I am Ddraig, the Red Dragon and I live within the Boosted Gear. You are my host, my partner, and together we'll finally defeat my rival!" Looking at her left arm with rolling eyes, Artoria rose from the ground.

"No, and I would be surprised if Achillies was my progenitor. I lack his recklessness and jealousy. A dragon, you say? Intriguing, but I hardly see the purpose in fighting your rival, I already have enough enemies as it is."

"Bah, a dragon can never have too many enemies! Nevertheless, you've landed yourself in a bit of pickle, haven't you? Fallen angels yapping at your heels and devils not far behind them. I wouldn't be surprised if an angel decided to pop its head in just for the complete set." Ddraig said with a chuckle much to her own annoyance. Still, reigning back her emotions, Artoria left her back garden and started jogging towards Kuoh's nearest woodland outside of the suburbs.

"Yes it seems Kuoh is a hot spot of supernatural activity, I'm surprised I didn't get any hassle in Kyoto."

"Ah well, the yokai are pretty good when it comes to keeping their noses out of mundane business, or they may have smelled me and your dragon blood and thought you were a dragon in human disguise. Few beings are willing to risk the wrath of a dragon. Territory and rules alike mean nothing to us."

"Perhaps, yet it seems that despite a lifetime of honing my body, I cannot match those of a supernatural persuasion. And you keep mentioning dragon blood, what do you mean?"

"But of course, that is the way of things, why do you think the big guy made sacred gears like me? To even the playing field. As for your dragon blood, well it's flowing through your body and giving you ridiculous magical power. How else do you think you were able to butcher Viser so easily?" Artoria frowned even as she ran.

"Yet I have not mastered your abilities. The ability to double my power does not seem particularly impressive. Unless my dragon blood changes things dramatically, I do not see how I can continue to defend humans when fighting such powerful supernatural enemies." Ddraig guffawed at her words.

"What makes you think you're limited to just one instance of doubled power? I am one of the thirteen Longinus, capable of killing a God. In truth partner, you are one of my most promising hosts, I'd like to see Albion trump this! With dragon blood, a hero's ancestry and a strong light affinity there's no way we can lose!" Thankfully after Ddraig's small monologue, Artoria entered Kuoh's bordering woodland.

"Despite what you may think Ddraig, I am not particularly interested in fighting your rival. I am far more concerned with the Fallen Angels on one side and the Devils on the other while humans become little more than pawns in the game of gods." Entering a woodland glade, Artoria was hardly surprised to find a familiar figure facing her.

 _"Even in this world, you would walk the same path father? Gah, you really are hopeless."_ The armoured figure stood before her once again. Yet this time there was no helm, long flowing blonde hair and piercing cyan eyes gazed towards her. Artoria held her light sword forward and felt the power of the Boosted Gear grow within her. This was her path, where her answers would be found. Despite the day that she had faced, Artoria wanted little more than to lose herself in her swordplay.

"I see and sense nothing partner."

"Do not worry Ddraig, I merely face my phantasmal mentor. I believe she is the remnant of something or has a connection to where my powers come from."

"Interesting, well then let's see what you can do partner!"

The power of Ddraig seeped into her body, and as the seconds went by, she felt her strength continue to rise. All the while, the phantasmal woman smirked at her, yet she waited, allowing Artoria's power to grow stronger, a mistake.

Like so many nights before, the two figures faced one another. Their battlefield no longer a simple back garden as their powers could not be withheld in such an arena. Instead, the pair now stood several miles away from the city. In the forest on dirt ground within a clearing, the two circled one another. One face a tempered battle grin, the other a stoic expression of determination.

Power surged through Artoria's body as the minute mark ticked by and with a speed and strength she had never felt before Artoria struck forwards towards the woman. The ground shattered underneath her foot and her blazing blade cut through the air, its currents almost visible. Yet the armoured female grinned as her greatsword deftly blocked the blow with ease.

Yet Artoria would not slow, her blade moved faster than any mortal eye could follow releasing a flurry of attacks towards her opponent. Each strike empowered further by the dragon and faster than the last. Such speeds should have confused her, should have ruined years of body memory and yet for the first time in her life, she felt as if she were nearing her true style of fighting. That every fight she had ever had in her life was too slow, too uninteresting. This was the style of fighting that she desired. To use her all and fight beings beyond mortal comprehension.

Yet the woman had no desire to fight a defensive battle, her own sword struck towards Artoria forcing Artoria to dart back lest she suffers a mortal blow. Though the power of the dragon continued to flow through her, Artoria's opponent would always seem to grow in equal strength, consistently remaining significantly more powerful. Blows that would once have quickly forced the figure back now struck nothing except the air as her opponent weaved around her strikes.

Artoria's body was afire with power, her sword blocked several blows of the woman's, yet each strike sent her careening back. Still, seconds ticked by, and Artoria's own sword answered the figure's own.

But, Artoria had her own potential answer. Striving forward, even as she deflected her opponent's attack, Artoria spoke.

"Mana Burst."

The ground shattered beneath her feet, and Artoria stepped forwards, ready to deliver a killing blow. However, even as she did so, time seemed to slow as the blond-haired woman grinned, it was only then that Artoria saw the shattered ground beneath her opponent's feet. Her step was matched by her opponent's own charge, and her blade that should have delivered a fatal strike was contemptuously deflected before her opponent's blade flickered and was suddenly piercing her abdomen.

Despite the blood oozing from the phantasmal wound and the blood rising in her throat. Artoria readied herself for another charge only to feel her very heart strain and her body collapse to the ground.

" **Burst.** " The word sounded akin to Ddraig's voice but lacked any of his emotion or intonation.

All the power Artoria had gained suddenly left her, and she felt weaknesses plague her. Her body collapsed to the ground, and there was little she could do as the young woman walked towards her with blade razed. Her phantom sword touching her neck before she vanished into nothing with only her voice carried on the wind.

" _If you have any hopes of reaching what you once were father, you'll need your scabbard._ "

"I do not know who you were fighting partner, but they were no slouch. Balance Breaker is off the table, your body simply cannot handle the amount of power currently flowing through it, it fails you. If you were to equip the Balance Breaker form, your dragon blood would attempt to absorb all of my power and simply destroy your body. Are you sure about staying human? If you were to turn into a devil, we might be able to get around your body's limit, after all, they are creatures of power."

"No, I shall not tarnish my soul in such a manner. To become a creature that preys on the weaknesses of others is no path for me." Though her voice was weak, there was no mistaking the steel in her purpose.

"Well, then there's a limit. Your base power is near that of a low ranking devil, you are a peak human, especially with your dragon blood. However, that same power is a double-edged sword. Your body simply cannot last longer than two minutes before the strain of boosting your body is too much, and I'm forced to reset the gear unless you break yourself." Artoria paused at Ddraig's words, forcing herself to lean against a tree as she recalled the end of her fight.

"According to the figure, I need a scabbard of some kind." At her words, Ddraig remained silent for several moments. "Ddraig?"

"There aren't many scabbards in mythology. In fact, only one comes to mind. To think something so close to my own legend would be what you require. How amusing."

"Your legend?"

"Yes that of the red and white dragon, we fought under a mountain, and no castle could be built upon it. The king at the time wanted to know this, and it was the wizard Merlin who informed him of the two dragons. He gave the king a prophecy that the red dragon would be victorious and represent a change of kingship from Vortigern to Arthur. One of the aspects of Arthur's legend, which is as well known as him, is his sword, Excalibur. Yet the true treasure was the scabbard. An object that prevented any wound and granted the wielder near immortality. It was stolen and went missing, but I could see that such an object would prevent your body from failing to hold both our power."

"Well, then it seems we have many adventures ahead of us. Grant me your aid Ddraig in defending the innocent from those who would seek to harm them, and I shall defeat your rival."

"It's a deal partner."


	5. Troubling news and a broken spirit

**Chapter V: Troubling news and a broken spirit**

After the prior day's hecticness, Artoria was reluctant to berate herself too much for spending an extra five minutes in bed. Yet despite the morning sun's beauty as it illuminated her spartan room, food soon beckoned her protesting stomach. Her hair splayed out across her pillow, Artoria released a disgruntled sigh before wrapping herself further into her bed.

Eventually, Artoria's self-discipline grew too powerful to resist, and she could not allow herself to waste any more of the day in bed. Sliding out, Artoria stretched her back and released a stifled yawn. Entering the bathroom, Artoria quickly discarded her lion pyjamas, a secret she would keep to her grave, and enjoyed a morning shower.

Hot water soon caressed her skin and hair, as she allowed herself to leisurely awake. A satisfied sigh soon escaped her lips and Artoria was glad that for once her morning routine would allow for a relaxing shower. Grateful for Ddraig's silence during this intimate moment, Artoria nevertheless needed to confer with him.

Quickly exiting the shower and wrapping a towel around herself, Artoria returned to her room before folding her pyjamas underneath her pillow. Dressing and packing her school bag, Artoria's attention turned to the light sword handle lying innocently atop her bedside cabinet. It was somewhat disconcerting how easily she had killed the stray devil the previous day. Yet a part of her had seen the threat for what it was and disposed of it without a struggle. There was no moral dilemma, merely her duty to perform to the best of her ability.

She would be lying if she declared herself to be without nerves. But if this was her destiny, her path Artoria knew she would fulfil it, no matter what she had to discard of herself.

Clearing her head of her musings, Artoria grabbed the light sword, strapping it to her side, before leaving her room and heading for the kitchen. Striding down the stairs, she passed the living room and entered the kitchen. Her father had already left, judging from the unwashed dishes, but her mother stood at the side, enjoying a cup of tea.

"Good morning, mother." Her mother inclined her head with a nod before taking a sip of her tea.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Artoria walked over to the pot of tea, pouring herself a cup before replying to her mother's question.

"It was satisfactory."

"That's good." Taking a sip of her jasmine tea, Artoria released a satisfied sigh before smiling towards her mother. Tension remained in the air, but at least there was no open hostility.

Finally, after silently enjoyed her tea, Artoria walked to the fridge, preparing to make her lunch.

"Oh, don't worry dear, I made you your lunch already. You were late coming in, and I wanted you to be able to rest a little." Turning, in mild surprise, towards her mother Artoria noted that there was, in fact, a lunchbox next to her mother, she'd simply overlooked it.

"Thank you, mother." Grabbing the lunchbox and placing it into her schoolbag, she gave her mother a rare hug.

"I have to ask, as your mother, whatever were you doing out so late?" Breaking away from the hug, a lie sprung to Artoria's mind easily.

"Just a late-night run, I struggled to sleep a little last night and needed the fresh air." Although the deceit rankled her, she could not, in good conscience, reveal the truth to her estranged family.

"Well I hope you enjoy your lunch, I included some breakfast in it that you could have after your morning run, but you aren't exactly wearing your running gear." Her mother's reply, although somewhat terse, no doubt a combination of Artoria's doing and her father's attitude, did little to damage the slight happiness that her mother's action had granted her.

"Thank you, mother, I appreciate it." Giving her mother one last smile, Artoria left the room. At the house's porch, she slid her feet into shoes before exiting the front door into the morning sunlight. Fresh air assaulted her sense, and a feeling of rightness filled her; unfortunately, it was rudely interrupted by a grouchy sacred gear.

" **Took your time this morning didn't you partner. I expected you to be up and about earlier.** "

"Excuse me if after having my understanding of reality shattered I decided to have a small lie in."

" **Aha understandable partner. Still, let's not make a habit of it.** "

"I don't need you to start directing my life Ddraig, at least outside of the supernatural."

" **The words of a dragon hold much wisdom. Don't be so quick to dismiss them.** "

"I'll keep that in mind."

" **Speaking of, have you had any further thoughts regarding the supernatural and what you plan to do.** "

"I will deliver the agent to the fallen angels. I think it's time to confront my sparring partner. We've been dodging the truth, and I have little patience for this game we play. Not to mention, this allows me to test his true skill and see where I stand." Ddraig's response to her statement was forced to wait as the station came into view.

The paved road opened up, and across the street lay the local train station came into view. Standing there, looking quite out of place, was a young girl in a nun's outfit. The agent held a nervousness and clumsiness that was quite disconcerting to witness. The blonde-haired girl fretted to and fro as she searched for someone. At first, Artoria had thought that perhaps she had found the wrong person or that maybe it was a guise worn by the agent. Still, deciding to withhold her judgement, Artoria walked to greet the young nun.

However, upon greeting one another, it became readily apparent that the young nun had no understanding of Japanese. Thankfully Artoria's knowledge of English was just about enough for the pair to converse stiltedly.

After several minutes of wasted effort, Artoria was finally able to get the young nun, Asia Argento, to follow her. The two walked in silence as they left the station towards the abandoned church. As they walked, Artoria's gaze continued to drift down towards the young nun. Every step they took Artoria could not quite shake the feeling she was in some sort of comedic dream. The young nun did not particularly walk in an odd fashion, and nothing immediately stood out to Artoria and yet the traits of the young nun combined created this hopeless naive figure that was nevertheless endearing.

Yet as Artoria continued to walk, directing Asia through the nearby park, she heard the cry of a young child. Turning, she noted that the child must have fallen from the slide or some other entertainment device. Her curiosity satisfied, she continued to walk, only to realise that her companion had left her. Confused, she noted that Asia had run towards the small child, feeling a minor wave of dread she slowly gave chase.

Thus, Artoria was somewhat bewildered when a green light suddenly emitted from Asia's hands, healing the boy's knee. Unsure whether she was more surprised at the healing power or the blatant use of it. She could only watch as the child proceeded to run to their mother and babble on while Asia watched with bated expression. The mother reacted as any ordinary human might by trying to escape the unusual situation she had found herself in, quietly thanking Asia before quickly leaving with her child in tow.

Frustrated with her inability to communicate, Artoria was forced to merely offer comfort in the form of a light pat on the head to the disappointed nun. Releasing a sigh, Artoria instead turned her attention to the power she had seen Asia utilise. If it were capable of healing more than simple wounds, then it would prove useful, very useful. Perhaps it would even help her with her inability to fully utilise her sacred gear.

After their little adventure, Artoria was noticeably relieved when the pair finally reached the church. Its stone walls were overgrown with vines, and both cracks and holes alike covered the building. Still, there were signs that it had recently been in use, the occasional footprint and the replaced front door. With Asia behind her, Artoria walked confidently forward, her hand loosely resting on the pommel of her unlit light sword. The wooden door to the church swung open easily, with ne'er a sound.

Inside the church, pews covered in dust dotted around the interior while the occasional beam of morning light cut through dirty and broken windows, the stained glass long since either concealed or ruined. Plaster, discoloured, barely hung to the wall while the wooden floor was both covered in scuff marks and rotten boards. All in all, it was not a promising first sight. Still, Artoria could see its benefit as a hidden location within enemy territory. Especially if the church's hallowed ground offered some form of mystical advantage against devil kind.

"I see you succeeded in your task of escorting Asia to us." Raynare's words cut through the darkness as her figure floated down from the rafters. No doubt, a slight intimidation tactic to awe her human compatriots or perhaps simply the natural arrogance of a being as old as she.

"It was not too difficult, although the language barrier was somewhat of an inconvenience. Someone will need to teach Asia Japanese or a better grasp of English while she is here."

"We have magical artefacts to deal with such issues. Have you had any further thoughts regarding joining our organisation?" Turning her gaze and attention fully towards Raynare, Artoria replied.

"Not immediately, I was still processing having my understanding of reality overthrown." The two of them paused, watching Asia as she suddenly started walking towards the statues that dotted around the church's interior. "Why is Asia here? Her ability to heal is powerful. But she lacks a warrior's personality, and I doubt she would be capable of fighting any sort of devil."

"Despite what you might expect, the ability to heal is a rare talent. And Asia's talent, or rather her sacred gear's power, is one of the greatest healing powers in existence. It's capable of healing any injury near instantaneously."

"And what brought her here?" Surely such a power could be put to better use than in a small Japanese town. Artoria frowned, once again she felt that she was missing crucial information. Despite what Raynare might believe, she very reluctant to join their force. Her instincts rarely guided her wrong, and in this instance, there was something in Raynare's smallest actions that spoke of a cruel arrogance towards humanity.

"She was exiled from the Church due to being tricked by a devil into healing him. The devil went on to kill an exorcist, and she was decried as a witch, the Church had to be seen to do something. So they did." To throw away such a resource just for political reasons seemed the height of folly to Artoria. And yet she could not find it in her to be surprised that even in the world of the supernatural poor political decisions ran rampant.

"And now she's joining the Fallen Faction?"

"There are a lot of powerful devils in this town, and if we're to combat them, we'll need every edge we can get."

"Speaking of, how big is this organisation of yours?" So far, Artoria had only seen Raynare and Dohnaseek, and if Raynare was to be believed, there was more than a simple handful of devils in Kuoh.

"We have some exorcists with us, and there are four of us fallen angels in total. You've yet to meet two of them."

"And yet there are how many devils here?" Surprise coloured Artoria's expression; she had thought Raynare to be leading a small army. But perhaps in the world of the supernatural numbers could be beaten with pure talent. And yet she had her doubts, she'd fought against Dohnaseek and although he was more powerful than the Stray Artoria had killed the night prior he did not seem that much stronger than her, especially if she was to now use her light sword against him.

"We're not entirely sure but somewhere around twenty."

"Why are there not more of you?" Artoria demanded. It was ridiculous, unless Exorcists were able to face a devil one on one and win, the war would be lost in this town. Did they expect to fight against the sisters of the current Satan's with such a measly force?

"We're a discrete unit, and we can't be too obvious lest we upset the truce."

"The truce?" It was the first time Artoria had heard mention of a truce. It did not sound promising.

"At the end of the last war, the three main factions made peace after the deaths of the devil faction's leaders. It was during this time that the devils proposed a new way of gathering power; rather than consuming souls, they would make deals. At the time it was thought that would be enough, especially considering how tired each of the factions were of the war. But it soon became apparent that the devils were simply buying their time with these deals and new devils, once human, started to emerge. Until now, where they no longer have to obey the truce. They've absorbed enough humans into their numbers that they are now the strongest faction. My leader recognises this and hopes that a quick preemptive strike will halt the devils' power and allow us to restore the world to the way it was supposed to be."

"I see." Artoria considered Raynare's words. The conversion of humans into devils was an issue. But it was a topic she wished to discuss with Ddraig in private. She needed information, and he was currently the only being she could trust. Deciding to shift the conversation, she asked Raynare a question that had begun to bother her.

"You mentioned that I might have heroic ancestry. How would that work? Surely my entire family should be skilled warriors?"

"The power of a hero manifests itself when the hero's power emerges within a descendant. Apparently, sacred gears can sometimes awaken this heroic ancestry. It matters little; there is no heroic ancestry in your bloodline, we checked. You are simply are a naturally talented human, I've heard it happens." Raynare stated with a dark chuckle.

"You talked last time about holy swords, what are the more powerful holy swords?"

"You're curious today, aren't you? You use a light sword, they're mass-produced and useful against weaker devils but fight a middle-class or a high-class devil, and you'll struggle. The other type of holy sword, known as true holy swords, are magnitudes more powerful. It doesn't matter how powerful a devil you are; a true holy sword will kill you. There are several true holy swords, most of which have been lost or are fiercely guarded but most swords of legends with holy connotations are true holy swords."

"I take it Excalibur is one?"

"Oh yes, one of the more interesting holy swords, and arguably one with the bloodiest history." Artoria felt herself pause at Raynare's proclamation. Dread crept through her blood as a wrongness grew in strength. What little light shone into the ruined church disappeared.

"You probably know of its legend and its original owner, King Arthur. But after his reign, it broke during the great war and was shattered into several shards. Reforged into separate blades each section of the church held onto the swords. Until the Genocide Archbishop, Valper Galilel, utilised human experimentation to try and create true holy sword wielders artificially. He was somewhat successful in the end. However, he was exiled from the Church due to his extreme methods. Although that didn't stop the Church from utilising his research. Although Devils may exist, don't let that blind you to the evil humans can do."

Raynare's recounting of the fate of Excalibur was too much for Artoria. She needed to leave, and with the excuse of school, Artoria was able to escape the Church. Asia was nowhere to be seen, no doubt, having been escorted away while Raynare talked. But in truth, Artoria had graver issues to consider.

With only some time left to get to school and still be on time for her first lesson of the day, Artoria decided that truancy was her only option. She could not face school in her current state; her emotions were too wild and untamed. With the devils in the school, there was simply too great of a risk.

Running through the streets of Kuoh, Artoria knew there was only one place she could go in her current state. Passing restaurants, shops and people alike, she rushed towards the Kendo club's training room. Her foot struck the ground, and she could feel the power of her sacred gear flooding her body as it responded to her anguish.

Artoria did not know why she was responding so strongly to what she had heard, but it mattered little. Her mind was scattered, and her soul felt torn. A sickness sat in her stomach as she ran. It was as if a close confidant had betrayed her, and yet nothing of the sort had happened. Ddraig pushed against her mind and yet for once; she had little desire to listen to him. She needed time to herself, time to think.

Finally, she arrived outside of Kuoh Academy. Her breath ragged, she nevertheless managed to avoid being spotted by any members of the faculty or any overly curious students. The training hall was as she had left it, unchanged, and yet so much had changed since last she crossed blades with Kiba.

Her feet padded across the wooden floor into the centre of the room. As she walked, her hand reached for a nearby bokken. The bokken felt too light in her hand, she had spent her whole life using such blades, and yet they had always felt slightly wrong to her, her light sword was no different. They lacked a familiarity, a comfort, that she expected from her sword. They lacked an intrinsic light, the promise that all would be well and that victory was assured.

Her blade darted across the room, and anger flowed freely throughout her body. Red energy crackled around her form, yet there was no training to her movements just barbaric attacks that would cut a man in two, devoid of her usual grace. The air itself screamed as she continued to fight an unseen army, an army that would have been butchered. Yet even as her bokken moved through the air, it was suddenly blocked, and Artoria's body shot back, crashing into a nearby wall.

 _"Moping around father? How unlike you."_ Dazed from the blow, and not fully able to discard the haze of battle from her vision. Artoria could only just see the blurry figure standing before her, but there was no mistaking who it was.

"I thought you were little more than a fragment of my broken subconscious?"

 **"** _Yes because you're the one with father issues."_ The female figure let out a frustrated sigh before stamping hard into the group. _"You're uncontrolled magic no doubt had something to do with this. I'd ask your dragon, but I doubt it has any knowledge of matters such as this."_

"So what's brought you to my humble training room?" Frustration filled Artoria's tone. She had little desire to deal with even more mysteries, nor did she have the desire to be battered around.

_"It's not a bad place to train, a little fancy all things considered. But from what I can tell everything is fancy in this school. I take it your memories still useless? A shame, but it would explain why you feel so distraught and confused. It's rather annoying, to think this is what you've become, a shadow of your former self. Hopefully, the dreams will fix that. I'm sure they'll start coming soon if this is anything like a servant contract."_

"I'll pretend for a moment I know what you're talking about. But you heard Raynare, Excalibur was shattered, and there's no mention of its scabbard." Her fist tightened until blood dripped down her hand; she still could not believe Excalibur's fate.

 _"Tch, really? Do you have so little faith in your sword?"_ The woman broke out into laughter. _"As much fun as it is, watching you flail around uselessly, it's disgusting seeing my father act like this. If this, whatever this is, is going to work, you need to stop acting like a little girl and be the king you are or were. Once you were forced to throw your humanity away and become something more, you have to do it again. Take up your mantle father and then maybe I'll get the fight I want."_ With her piece said, the armoured woman vanished into nothing. But her words would not leave so easily.

The woman's words resonated with her and a part of Artoria's being screamed out for the truth to be known. There was no more hiding, the sword, the scabbard, the dragon, her skills, her alleged daughter and even her name. The truth was in front of her, and there could be no cowering from her fate. A part of her had always known and strove to be the best. To follow the path of chivalry and to lead those who needed guiding. King Arthur was her past, and so it would be her future, they were the same.

"If this is to be my path, then so be it, Mordred."

 **"Mordred partner?** " Ddraig spoke suddenly, confusion evident in his tone but also something vaguely reminiscent of hope.

"I think I've figured out something important Ddraig."


	6. Devilish Encounters and the Path of the King

After her stress-ridden morning, despite its illuminating nature, Artoria was more than willing to simply enjoy the sun's caress. Her school bag beneath her head, she lounged in the morning sun forgetting all her troubles. The sky's beauty was more than enough to enthral Artoria attention as she watched its ever-changing clouds drift by. The day's warmth seeped into her body and all, at last, seemed right in the world.

Even Ddraig was more than willing to simply enjoy relaxing after the day's hecticness. It was good to simply pass the time and not concern themselves with the troubles of the supernatural. Mysteries she had long thought impossible to solve had finally been answered. Her path was decided and its current step was to simply calm her nerves and mind before truly taking her first steps.

Of course, lunch came all too quickly and the peace she had found was soon shattered. Footsteps neared her relaxed body and for a moment Artoria thought that perhaps the perverted duo had thought to try their luck with her. Thankfully, she noted that it was only a single pair of footsteps and they lacked the inelegance she had come to expect from most of the students. Propping herself up, Artoria was unsurprised to find Kiba standing near her.

He looked somewhat abashed at having interrupted her relaxation but he clearly held no intention of leaving. As her gaze fixed upon him, Artoria could not quite deduce the emotion she felt upon seeing him. His honour, at least when sparring, could not be doubted but a part of her wondered whether that had simply been a rouse to enter her confidence. Yet unless Kiba's swordsmanship outshone hers by several magnitudes, something she doubted, Artoria found it unlikely he could fake such a chivalrous blade. 

However, no matter how much of the sword's way he followed there was no denying his identity. He was a devil, a creature that thrived on the misfortune of humanity, that stood against all that was right. She had seen the truth of devilkind, had seen the indiscriminate butchering Viser had committed. Man, woman and child were treated as nothing more than cattle to be played with and murdered without care. She could not allow herself to fall into complacency, she had a duty to uphold. The way of the sword did not prelude goodness, history and myth alike were filled with individuals who had defiled its path to reflect their own twisted ways.

"I would not have thought you the truanting type after all your words about swordsmanship." Kiba's tone was light and joking yet all the same Artoria found it hard to take his words at face value. It was just simply too easy to forget that behind that chivalrous facade was a devil.

"And I would think a **** soul-sucking devil would be happy to see me tarnish my immortal soul." She said to the blonde-haired monster with a light glare.

"So we're just going to end our little charade?" Kiba released a light chuckle as he slumped down beside her. "That's a shame, I was rather enjoying our little sparring sessions. I suppose you now understand why I don't join the kendo club?"

"I don't know, I would have thought you could get most of my members to sell their souls to you if you just offered them a date." Her words seemed to have the opposite effect on Kiba. As rather than become defensive, he merely gave a smile at her words before ruefully shaking his head.

"You do realise that's not how it works?"

"And I would trust your words why?" Artoria hand toyed with the blades of grass at her side as her gaze drifted from the devil beside her to the great blue sky above. A flock of geese flew through the sky, their formation riding the winds with ease. 

"You'd instead trust the words of a Fallen Angel? I at least was once human, I still feel the same way I always did. I still feel friendship, loyalty, companionship. Those terms mean nothing to them. They are beings magnitudes removed from humanity; they see us as little more than ants to be toyed with." Artoria noted his tone shifting the more he spoke. Yet her intuition failed her as she could not detect the deceit in his words. Frustration mounting, she broke her gaze with the sky and turned narrow eyes towards him. 

"Then both of your factions do little for humanity. I find it concerning that you know I've been in contact with the Fallen Angels. Spying on me?" The thought bothered her more than she'd expected. The idea that they had simply stood by and watched the Fallen Angels attack her.

"You can't expect to walk around the way you do and think the supernatural will pay no heed to you. Even as a simple human you excel to such an extent that devils will want you. Once you include your minor sacred gear and the dragon blood inside you, well you're going to have to pick a side, before something bad happens."

"How did you know about the dragon blood? Not even the Fallen Angels know that."

"We can't give away all our secrets." Kiba paused for a moment, he then spoke with clear and obvious concern. "Hyoudou I would not push you so much if I did not have your best wishes at heart. But you simply do not have the full picture and the Fallen Angels are playing you for a fool. They aren't the good guys, join the Occult Research Club, not as a devil but just as a member. Let the president protect you." He may have thought his words would comfort her yet all Artoria could see was both an underestimation of her and a desire to have her for his master.

"I don't need protecting Kiba, if you've been watching me you know I was able to kill that devil without breaking a sweat."

"Artoria, that stray devil was a nobody. Inconsequential, any of us devils could have killed her without difficulty. You have talent don't get me wrong, but you're human. That talent is just a beacon for stronger people to try and recruit you, forcibly. There are magics that I don't understand, that you have no hope of understanding that could bind you to their will. Please, I don't want to find you as a corpse on the street one day, or worse bound to some devil using you however they please."

"You underestimate my resolve Kiba." Her tone cold, she rose from the ground and started to walk away. 

"Then what of Murayama and Katase? What will you do if someone takes them to get to you? Or your family? You can't be everywhere no matter how skilled you are, would you really put them at risk?!" Frustration rose within her at his words, he insulted not only her honour but her ability to defend those she cared for; her patience could only take so much. Tone sharp, Artoria replied.

"Kiba, while I recognise your concern, the trading of further words is useless. It seems only my blade will demonstrate my resolve. A spar with no holding back, if you win I shall join your ORC as a human but if I win you shall owe me a favour for me to call in at any point." He began to reluctantly nod in agreement only for his eyes to widen somewhat in surprise. Turning, Artoria noted that another had walked upon them without either of their notice, so engrossed were they in their discussion. Artoria had not met them, but there was no mistaking the crimson blood red hair and the inhuman charm they possessed. It seemed Rias Gremory had decided that any deal involving her servant needed her presence. 

"Why don't we spice up the odds a little." Her grin was vulpine as she spoke and at once Artoria felt hesitance seek to lay its claws within her. It was one thing to make a deal with one who obeyed the code of chivalry it was another to trust a devil's word. "Here I was just wondering where my little knight went when all of a sudden I stumble upon this little gold mine of a deal. What if instead of my faithful knight here, I shall owe you a favour? I am the younger sister of a Satan, after all, there isn't much I can't do." Rias' words were tempting, but was that not in the nature of a devil's deal? To make one feel like there was no other option. Artoria was certain that she could defeat Kiba and yet would simply making a wager be playing Rias' game. And yet Artoria's curiosity bested her.

"And what would you want in return?" Rias' smirk at her words held no humanity, the idea that anyone could think her human was ridiculous. Still, if Gremory or her brother could get Artoria Excalibur's scabbard then could she afford to waste time? The scabbard would grant her full access to her Boosted Gear and any day she wasted risked her meeting a foe beyond her current power.

"If you lose you join the ORC, as a member of my peerage, as a devil."

"Very well, I will fight Kiba simply give me the name and the place." The way of the king was to sacrifice everything for her people, she would not allow hesitation to risk the lives of those she swore to protect.

"This evening after school outside the old school building. As a little favour for agreeing I'll make sure Sona overlooks your little truancy episode. I understand you've had a rather busy twenty-four hours." With her piece said and looking far too pleased with herself, Rias left along with Kiba. 

Letting out a breath and steeling herself Artoria began to mentally prepare herself for the fight ahead.

" ** Now this will be interesting partner, any reason for risking so much?" ** Ddraig's deep guttural tone did little to hide the thrill he felt at the upcoming battle.

"As she said the favour of the younger sister of Satan is simply worth too much. I cannot hesitate in my quest."

** "Surely it's a bit too close to making a deal with the devil? ** "

"I'm a king Ddraig, dragon blood fuels me. Some small-time Devil will not defeat me. If I'm lucky Rias will be the key for me to finding Excalibur's scabbard." 

" ** She may well be and if not her then her brother will likely know. Are you going to reveal yourself? ** "

"Chivalry dictates that I do. I am not some nameless knave, I have a duty to my name. I will not hide behind obscurity like some craven. Those I defeat will know why and I shall honour them."

" ** Heh, can't say I agree with the whole chivalry thing partner. But you're right, a dragon does not hide, a dragon has nothing to fear. ** " Releasing a slight chuckle at Ddraig's words, Artoria made her way back into the school ready for the afternoon.

The remainder of the school day passed Artoria by with surprising swiftness. Murayama and Katase inquired as to where she was in the morning, but she waved away their concerns and told them that she simply had issues that cropped up.

Finally, upon the day's end, Artoria left the school building. Murayama and Katase followed her to the school gates and she smiled at the pair before waving them off. As the two walked away, her thoughts turned towards Kiba's words. Neither girl was skilled enough with the blade to combat the supernatural and little could change that. Her parents too were at risk, and despite her contentious relationship with them, she had no desire to see them at the feet of some monster like Viser.

Yet even as her mind recalled Viser anger filled Artoria, not towards Viser but towards herself. For her to so quickly think of only her friends and family when it was her duty to defend all. Sentiment could not hold her back, she was the sword to defend humanity and any hesitation or selfishness would see humanity's defeat.

Turning from the school gates, Artoria began her walk to the old school building. Although she had yet to see it herself, she had heard from her fellow students that it was rather ostentatious. Curious, her feet led her down towards the back of the school, past the tennis courts and the kendo club, until she eventually found herself standing before the building.

It was ostentatious, of that, there could be no denying. It stood tall, although it was noticeably smaller than the current school building. Its architecture was clearly of European design, with wooden boards protecting ornate glass windows. The building's wooden exterior was painted a tasteful cream white that contrasted well with the surrounding treeline.

It even had a small clock tower of all things standing proud atop the roof. How the devils thought that it was usual for a club, a minor club at that, to lay claim to such a large building was beyond her. She was surprised none of the other students had complained although perhaps they thought such things usual for an eccentric and rich foreign student.

As Artoria neared the building, she was unsurprised to find what seemed to be the entirety of the ORC waiting for her. What did confuse her, was the attendance of the entire student council body. She had yet to meet their members, but it was hard to mistake the infamous school council president. Sharp eyes filled with cunning surveyed her, and Artoria could not help but recall her past's myth and the difficulties that Le Fay caused her. 

"Artoria! So glad you could make it. I hope you don't mind but I wanted to introduce the future member of my peerage to my oldest friend, Sona Sitri."

"Your pride is ill-suited Gremory, I would have thought you more careful considering the fate of your brother's namesake."

"I would not decry arrogance in others Hyoudou considering who you wish to cross blades with. But such is the way of humans; little dogs yapping loudly, unaware of the nearing wolves."

"Rias stop enjoying tormenting Hyoudou and Hyoudou do not speak to your upperclassman in such a fashion." Sona's words cut through the pair even as Artoria and Rias broke away from one another. Although Artoria noted the shine in Rias's eyes, no doubt finding thrill in mincing words. It seemed none had the desire or intention to take her seriously. That was more than fine.

"Really Sitri? You would continue your veneer even here?"

"It is no veneer Hyoudou, I am the school council president and I will not see my school fall to disorder."

"You both truly see humans as little more than games for your ego. Not even yesterday I was forced to end the life of one of your kind and you stand here today as the owners of this land, without care. Husbands, Wives, sons and daughters alike dead, strung up by the innards like some parody of art and all you care for is what entertainment a single, mildly interesting human can give you. An extra piece for your collections. I would say we are like pets to you, but no owner of a cat or a dog would stand by as others of its kind are brutalised in such a fashion. No, we are insects and you merely collectors, unless they prove a unique or interesting specimen you do not even consider them.

Devils, owners of human land? I do not recognise you, you do not even understand the concept of noblesse oblige. Caught up in your little games, parodies of Greek gods. Let this spar begin, let me show you what your actions have brought upon yourself. Ddraig ** , Boosted Gear! ** " Her words rippled through the devils as shock fought against indignation. But hearing the name of a Longinus was enough to halt their replies. 

** "Let's go partner, show them the dragon you really are."  ** Scale mail grew across Artoria's left arm even as she drew and summoned her light sword in her right hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself truly. As you have been revealed to me, honour dictates I reveal myself to you. I am Artoria Pendragon, King of Britain, the Once and Future King and rightful wielder of Excalibur and the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig!"

At her proclamation, the devils standing in front of her fell silent. Finally, she was ready to show what humanity could do, what it stood for. To show that humanity would not be the playthings of false gods. They would stand tall and bring about a new age, an age of good. Yet even as she readied herself to fight with all that she had, Artoria was not ill-prepared for the laughter that broke out at her words. The devils themselves turned at the sound, only to realise it came from one of their own number. 

It was only then that Artoria noted that concern had replaced Rias' once amused eyes and even a hint of anger. The one who had laughed was none other than Kiba. Indignation filled her, if any devil were to laugh at her words she would never have expected Kiba. Despite his nature, she had thought he a kindred soul, a man who believed in honour, had felt her resolve upon crossing blades. Her pride warred with her sense of chivalry to charge the devil, she resisted, but her tongue would not be held back.

"Do you find my statement amusing Kiba? You dishonour me and my resolve? I would have thought you of all devils would have at least respected my dream."

"Oh but I do Hyoudou, or should I call you Pendragon from now on? I more than most know that humanity needs protecting from the supernatural. In another life perhaps I would have joined you on your quest, but you had to take that name didn't you? You had to claim that sword." Confusion slowly gave way to dawning horror within her the more Kiba spoke. "Truly this is fate or perhaps the Karma of devil hood. You introduced yourself to me, Pendragon, I shall return the favour; I am Kiba Yuuto, devil, knight of Rias Gremory and sole survivor of the Holy Sword Project."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think this is my quickest update, and the next one should be pretty quick too as I had to break the chapter in two because it was getting pretty long. So once again I have about half of the next chapter written. Seems being in quarantine does wonders for my productivity and momentum.
> 
> Well, times are getting tough for Artoria, Excalibur has quite the bloody history and Kiba is not the most rational fellow when faced with it. Looks like we're finally going to see Artoria fighting a devil with a bit more oomph. But yeah Artoria's done hiding, she's got her destiny her path and she's fighting anyone who would threaten humanity. It'll be interesting to find out how Khaos Brigade and her get on. There are some similarities, heroic reincarnation, wanting to protect humanity and Longinus users. Way off yet though got to resolve the Fallen Angel arc soon, but that should clear up in the next two to three chapters unless something unexpected happens.
> 
> Once again hope everyone is staying safe. Anyone currently suffering big time has my deepest condolences. The news paints a pretty bleak picture and I hope you're all doing well. Hope what limited entertainment I can offer you in the form of my writing helps alleviate any your troubles.
> 
> For those of you who want to read a bit more of my work that isn't just fanfiction. I've put together a site for my short stories. If you find yourself running out of things to read then I hope they can give you something to fill the time with. The name of the site is alaya13.com, the same as my pen name. I've started work on a web novel which I'll be posting at least weekly on there to keep me occupied. I'll give more information on that when I post the next chapter here.
> 
> Anyway, that's enough from me. Stay safe and look after yourselves,
> 
> Alaya13


	7. A Knight fight The King

_ Chapter VII: A Knight fights The King _

In the shadow of the old school building, Artoria stood before the Knight of Gremory. Under the Autumn leaves of September, the pair faced one another with eyes locked. Members of both the Gremory and the Sitri peerage watched with a mixture of concerned and interested eyes. 

The evening sun burned the sky alight with its touch, shades of purple and orange alike coloured the clouds. Two crows flew through the air, their attention elsewhere as they sought to avoid the bird of prey that circled the heavens, its undisputed queen. At least if one avoided mentioning the plane that was currently flying on route between Tokyo and Okinawa. 

Nearer to the ground, a squirrel leapt uncaring through the tall branches that surrounded the old school building before actually leaping onto the roof. It had found the perfect hiding spot for its winter hoard. However, a pigeon neared the squirrel's treasure but the quick application of a thrown acorn scared the bird away as it squawked indignantly. 

All this Artoria could feel in the air as she breathed in and silently digested Kiba's proclamation. Her feet crunched dry grass and leaves underfoot as she shifted her weight, ready to leap back if needs must. Her armoured left hand gripped the pommel of her blade as its light illuminated the evening air before her. She felt the pain in Kiba's words at the fate he and his compatriots had been powerless to prevent. His very soul demanded retribution against the evils that had been committed.

Despite the sorrow she felt towards his suffering, Artoria could not stay her blade. She had risked too much to allow emotions to cloud her battle prowess. Kiba had faced a harrowing event, of that there could be no denying, yet she could not forget the corpses of those she had seen at Viser's feet. The evils of Valper Galilei may have been great but the blame did not, could not, fall to Excalibur.

Raising her sword even as Kiba summoned his own blackened version, Artoria circled her opponent. The sudden shift in her opponent's breath was the only hint of what was to come. But to a warrior such as Artoria, that breath was more than enough. Kiba's feet shattered the ground beneath him as he flew forwards, blade ready to cut Artoria in twain.

If Ddraig's power had not awoken the Dragon Blood within her, then the duel would have certainly ended quickly. It mattered not how skilled she was as a human, Artoria's body would not have been able to move at the supersonic speeds Kiba's sword travelled. 

There had been a time Artoria had sought to deflect bullet fire. She had been a lot younger then, unaware of the speed with which a bullet moved. It took her many hours to realise that it was impossible, her instincts would tell her body to move and yet her body simply could not match the necessary speeds. In the end, she had been forced to abandon her quest and instead had concluded that if she were to ever fight an armed opponent it would not be the gun she dodged but the tells of the gunman.

Kiba however clearly moved at speeds that would allow him to dodge gunfire without difficulty. He moved at superhuman speeds, of that there could be no denying. Yet as Kiba's blade struck towards her Artoria's sword deflected it aside. Again his sword sought weakness in her form but there was none be found as she withstood the several successive blows that struck with devilish strength and speed. 

Artoria watched Kiba retreat as his gaze locked with hers. The confusion in his face was readily apparent. He'd fought expecting to face a human who although wielding the Boosted Gear had yet to have the time to utilise its power. It seemed he'd underestimated the dragon blood within her. That underestimation was all Artoria needed.

The ground beneath Artoria's feet exploded outwards as she flew forwards towards Kiba. His blade sought to match her own, yet the use of Mana Burst shattered Kiba's sword. His surprise was obvious, and that gave him little time to avoid the kick that sent him careening across the floor.

Kiba leapt from the ground, a new sword in hand, and Artoria could not conceal her grin as she felt the rush of battle begin to rise within her. Artoria's blade hung loosely at her side but her eyes followed Kiba's circling without waver. It seemed he'd begun to realise that Ddraig was not the only threat he faced. 

Kiba once again darted towards her, yet the magic flowing within Artoria would not be defeated. Another burst of mana fired, shattering the air and ground alike; as her blade forced his own to the side before her foot struck his head, smashing his face brutally into the newly made crater.

Yet even as her sword leveraged him down, his blade answered. Black lines of light assaulted her sword, engulfing it in darkness. Kiba rose from the ground pushing against her, even as the dragon blood within her roared for her to end the fight with its power.

"What devilry is this Kiba?" Artoria gritted her teeth, suddenly feeling weakness as Kiba's force pushed against her unpowered strength.

"This is my Holy Eraser, capable of destroying a light sword like yours easily." It seemed her opponent had gained a fresh wind. Even as her knees buckled and her arms ached Artoria refused to utilise Ddraig's full potential. Thankfully, the application of Mana Burst sent her flying backwards even as Kiba sought to follow her.

Artoria's attention fell to her blade as it flickered before dying. However, even as she desperately considered what to do with her blade, Kiba struck forwards ready to deliver a maiming blow. Frustrated by her sword's failure, Artoria darted to the side of his blade grabbing Kiba's sword arm with her right hand even as her clawed left hand gripped Kiba's neck.

Before she could demand he yield, Artoria's instincts screamed out to her. Letting the devil go she leapt into the air, the earth cracking significantly beneath her as she flew back. Where once she had stood, blades of all sorts had fired from the ground, encircling Kiba's crouching form, even as he sought to regain his breath.

Taking the moment to regain her breath, Artoria surveyed the fight, the damage to the school ground had been immense. It seemed that every use of mana burst had resulted in the formation of a crater; she had used it quite a bit. Artoria noted that Kiba's blade summoning attack had also done quite the number on the school ground. Where once there had been pristine grass, now there was little more than ruined dirt and shattered stone.

"I see you've finally decided to reveal your sacred gear." Taking a deep breath, Artoria felt the flow of magic within her. Kiba stood tall, anger noticeable in his visage. She looked to the no longer functioning light sword beside her, considering it, she pushed her magic within it before feeling the blade light up once more. However, instead of just bright white light, a red aura crackled around the blade's holy form. 

If her blade could not battle his it mattered little, Ddraig's gauntlet provided a strong enough defence against Kiba's attacks. Charging forwards towards Kiba, she darted around the blades that he had summoned between them. His blade struck out towards her ready to devour her sword once more, however, the blade shot past her neck as her blade shifted down avoiding contact with his sword before delivering a shallow cut to Kiba's stomach. 

Breaking away, she gave Kiba a moment to recover. 

"You would insult me further Pendragon?" Kiba's voice raged towards her through gritted teeth. His eyes were unfocused and his body quivered but Artoria could see the burning passion within him. She could see the vengeance that drove him that pushed him to defeat her.

" As far as I recall, this was not a duel to the death, merely a spar until one of us yields. However, it seems you have given leave of your senses. Perhaps your master will have to yield in your place?" There was a pettiness in her voice that disgusted her. Yet a part of her could not deny being disappointed, not in Kiba's swordsmanship, but in his character. She had thought him a kindred spirit and yet to see him in this fashion cut her. There was a glimpse of another when she looked at his face, of another knight; a knight clad in black armour.

Artoria's vision broke as Kiba's form suddenly acted, in his hand remained the Holy Eraser and yet the style he utilised was not his own. Each step he took carried a lightness, the ground unmoved beneath his feet. Where once he had been more than ten yards away suddenly he stood before her.

Time slowed, as Kiba's blade cut through the air, at that moment one thrust was followed by a second and then a third. Even as Artoria's eyes widened in surprise, hardly expecting the famed technique of Okita Soji, her blade rose to block the famed move. Yet disappointment met her, as Artoria noted that the blades were not moving simultaneously, as admirable as Kiba's technique was, it was imperfect. 

Artoria's instincts grasped that imperfection, and with the use of Mana Burst, her form blurred through the thrusts before the pommel of her blade struck the back of Kiba's head. Before her opponent could react further her left-hand struck him to the ground, applying a second Mana Burst; even Kiba's devilish constitution could not prevent unconsciousness from claiming him.

"Kiba is defeated." Artoria intoned even as her gaze drifted to those watching her. Where she had expected to find gazes of surprise she instead met the gaze of those who thought her victory unsurprising. No doubt, they thought her victory a result of the Boosted Gear, yet Sona and Rias alike looked at her with slight concern. It seemed only a handful of the devils, had realised that not once had Ddraig boosted her.

She realised now, that simply awakening Ddraig had been enough to allow the dragon blood within her to act. It had been the key to starting the engine. If Dohnaseek were to attempt to fight now, then not only would she not simply be armed with a bokken but her once human body would now be closer to that of a dragon. She was certain that he would find himself bested.

Unfortunately, with the dragon's power came a greater and more desperate need to find Avalon. But as her gaze drifted to the blade beside her, perhaps it was also time to reclaim her sword. The Church may hold Excalibur, but with Ddraig at her side, what could they do to stop her?

The knight of Gremory was defeated, and Artoria, like a wrathful angel, stood victorious. Her golden hair shone brilliantly against the evening sky as the sun caressed its length. Emerald eyes, that had once bore uncertainty, now matched Rias' curious gaze. Artoria dismissed her blade, slipping its handle back to her side. Yet the Boosted Gear she kept active as a useful reminder. 

"I believe we had a deal, will you go back on your word?" Artoria asked as Rias smiled in reply. 

"You underestimate a devil's word too much Artoria. I, Rias Gremory, owe you one favour to be paid in full at your discretion. That is unless you already had something in mind?" Nodding firmly, Artoria spoke. 

"I do have something I would wish to ask. But I would appreciate it if we could discuss it privately." At Artoria's words, Rias paused for a moment, a wry smirk appearing on her features.

"But of course I'm sure I can accommodate your desires, the clubroom will prove more than satisfactory. Koneko, see to Kiba and make sure he's okay. Akeno, wait for me and keep Sona entertained, I'm sure she'll wish to discuss things with me afterwards." The dark-haired girl bowed before turning to the Sitri peerage and began to idly talk with them. Meanwhile, Koneko helped the now only dazed Kiba to his feet whispering to him even as he looked around with concern. 

Artoria gave them little attention as she followed Gremory into the old school building. Her eyes catalogued the rooms, yet always her sight fell back to the devil heiress.

The two walked through the building in silence. The building's interior was as ostentatious as its exterior if anything it was more ornate. Fine wood and Ottoman carpets bore Artoria's each and every step while extravagant paintings hung in parallel with jewel-encrusted chandeliers. It spoke of not only wealth and age but also of the character of her host.

Finally, Artoria entered the clubroom with Rias offering a chair opposite her even as she sat at her desk. Artoria momentarily debated whether to stand, but instead simply conceded and sat opposite the devil. 

"I hadn't expected the Boosted Gear to appear in my territory of all places. For what it's worth I'm sorry you had to deal with the Fallen Angels, it's always messy when humans become involved with the supernatural.

Still, you've proved yourself more than skilled, defeating Kiba as decisively as you did. I appreciate that you harmed little more than his pride in your spar." Tilting her head in acknowledgement of Rias' words, Artoria straightened as her body refused to settle in the surprisingly comfortable chair she found herself in.

"I would not go back on my word and Kiba has my sympathies. His fate and the hand of the church is a concern of mine. That my sword has been tainted in such a way disgusts me." There was no denying Excalibur's dark history. If anything it spurred her on to find the blade, to know that its core had remained unchanged.

"Yes your sword, I hadn't realised that the Hyoudou family was linked to the Pendragon family." Rias' tone shifted and yet Artoria struggled to place the emotion it held.

"They are not." Artoria felt little need to defend her taking the mantle of her past. She knew her identity and that was all that mattered. If some would seek to besmirch her name then Artoria's blade would answer them.

"It is an important name, you do realise there will be repercussions for taking it and for laying claim to Excalibur?"

"It matters little, with Ddraig at my side I will not let the supernatural deny me."

"May I be blunt Artoria? I recognise that you have little desire to enjoy playing the games I enjoy."

"I would appreciate it." It had not seemed to Artoria that Rias was minding her words. But perhaps what the devil sought to say next would be even more candid than she had already been.

"You seem to be under the impression that devils are evil. It was rather quaint watching you argue in humanity's defence. But that was when I thought you little more than a human with a twice critical sacred gear. Someone who was to soon join my peerage and could be shown the truth. Obviously, that is no longer the case. I rather enjoyed playing the big evil devil to the human schoolgirl, but the time for games is over, no matter how much I enjoy them." Rias paused, and Artoria gave a nod in response. Artoria had thought Rias' words rather odd considering the way with which Kiba had referred to her. 

In truth, Artoria did not see Rias as a grave monster that needed vanquishing. Instead, she saw little more than a girl who would play the role of king, who was simply too young and inexperienced to be an owner of human territory. Yet Artoria knew she was not in a dissimilar situation. If anything it seemed that Rias was a victim of circumstance, no doubt her brother's reputation was drawing and would continue to draw the supernatural to Kuoh. The two heiresses could not defend such a hotspot of supernatural activity. But perhaps they and she together could defend it.

"You are the Red Dragon Emperor, and I imagine you have every intention of remaining human. The Church would no doubt accept you as an Exorcist if you went to them and yet you do not carry yourself as a hunter. I am fairly certain that you have plans Artoria, plans that will upset the status quo, The Truce. 

You are one human, powerful, of that there can be no denying. I wasn't the only one who noted that you did not use the Boosted Gear's actual power. But you lack information. You have learned some of the supernatural from the Fallen Angels, a little more from your Sacred Gear and then some from Kiba. It is your clearest weakness. For instance, Kiba informed me of what you thought deals with the devil faction involved. I think before you and I can begin this deal. You need to understand the contract system currently in place. Koneko is due to make a deal tonight and I was wondering whether you would like to go and see for yourself what our deals involve?" 

Rias' question hung in the air and Artoria considered it. Was her chivalric contract a deal of sorts? If it was, then she had risked more than she had thought. And yet, had not her past self utilised the services of Merlin, a half-devil? Rias was right, she lacked information and more importantly, she needed a way of ensuring the information she gained was accurate. Slowly, a plan began to emerge within her mind.

"Very well, I will go with Koneko tonight and witness this deal of yours. But if for one moment I find an innocent at risk I will defend them fervently."

"I'm sure you will Artoria. I am not a monster Artoria no matter what you might think. You may hate me for my heritage but I am proud of my family, of my brother. He is the reason that most devils do not consume human souls. It was he who saw the beauty in humanity and decided to rebel against the devils of old. So this once I will forgive you for your words spoke in ignorance. But Artoria, insult me or my family again and, Red Dragon Emperor or not, I will fight you."

"If your words prove true Gremory and you are indeed an ally of humanity then I will not rest until I repay my debt. Yet prove to be a creature of falsehood and the light of Excalibur will be the last thing you are your family see. You may claim not to be a monster Gremory, but where were you when Viser butchered man, woman and child? Where were you when a little girl cried out for help?" Rias suddenly stood at Artoria words, and for a moment Artoria readied herself for battle. Yet Rias made no move, her face betraying nothing as she left the room. Reaching the door, she paused. 

"Koneko will be here just before dark to leave with you for her contractee. I will send Akeno with refreshment shortly while you wait. Please excuse me I have to check on my knight and discuss things with Sona." With her piece said, Artoria watched as Rias left closing the door behind her.

Finally in private, Artoria rested her head in her hands. This was too much, indecision warred within her. 

Walking towards Rias' window, Artoria gazed across the town of Kuoh. Her eyes travelled, watching the people mill about unaware of the supernatural. What was it she wanted? What was her duty to these people?

Moment after moment past as she watched the sun drift across humanity.

In the end, it was simple. She remembered the dead at Viser's feet; the corpses of children. Her duty was to defend humanity, no matter the cost. She was their king and a king's duty was to serve their people. She was their martyr.

In the window's reflection, she saw another. A man, far larger than her, standing tall and proud. His red mane flowing in the wind as boisterous laughter echoed around her. At that moment, she felt her hesitance in its entirety, she felt an echo of a prior life. 

Her right hand tightened as leant against the window, hearing unformed words yet together painting an ideal that she rejected to its core. Ideals of kingship clashing against one another. But even as she felt powerlessness rise within her she felt the burning flames of Ddraig's fire engulf her being. 

She was more than a king, she had power, the power to kill Gods. The tragedy of Pendragon would not be repeated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Artoria's defeated Kiba, some of you seemed concerned I was going to use this fight to get Artoria to join Rias' peerage. As you can probably tell from this chapter Artoria isn't going to be joining anyone's peerage. I hope you all enjoyed the fight, this arc should be finishing fairly soon. Hope everyone's doing okay, and once again if you're looking for something to read, I've got a site with short stories on it called Alaya13.com
> 
> Talk to you all next chapter,
> 
> Alaya13


	8. A Soured Deal

In the clubroom of the old school building, Artoria sat at the window sill. Her gaze lingered on the now set sun as the town's street lights slowly banished back the sky's encroaching darkness. The town's streetlights lit with a flicker, dim and inconsistent, in ones and twos as the sun dipped entirely behind Kuoh's hills. The orange sky soon bled into a deep violet before even that left with the sun's departure and all that remained was the black clouded sky.

In the now darkened room, she was left alone to her thoughts. The devils had proved amicable enough hosts yet, or perhaps despite that, Artoria could not help but feel suspicious. She felt adrift in a sea of knowledge and what limited supply she had was already proving contradictory. Ddraig was perhaps her most trustworthy source but what information he had was limited. Yet in the privacy of her mind, she could not help but ponder on his nature. Perhaps it was due to the dramatic nature of recent events, where each day it seemed the foundation of her world was rocked further, but Artoria could not help but wonder whether even the seemingly loyal Ddraig might have his own agenda.

Forced to play catch-up and at the mercy of Fate's winds, she needed independence, she needed to enact her will on the world and decide what it was she desired. She was searching for power, but power without a goal was useless. It needed direction and she needed her will, her wish, to be one she could fight for. When facing those who sought to pervert her and use her, those whose strength she could not match she needed to have the strength within herself to overcome them. She knew she had a dream, she could feel it at the borders of her psyche. She simply could not fully recognise it. And if she herself could not see it, then her chances of realising it were next to nill.

Her attention left the window's view upon hearing the wooden door to the clubroom squeak open. Her gaze shifted to the figure standing in the door and judging from the figure's size there was no mistaking their identity. Artoria was not by nature a tall girl but the white-haired girl that stood in the doorway had a particularly petite stature.

Artoria had heard of Koneko, the so-called mascot of the school, but besides that, she knew next to nothing regarding the girl.

"President says you're coming with me," stated the white-haired girl stoically.

"I suppose I am, then let us proceed and see what your devil contract entails," Artoria replied after momentarily considering her partner. Standing from her position she slung her bag over her shoulders before following Koneko out of the building to its surroundings.

The two walked through the streets of Kuoh silently. Artoria's gaze often drifted towards her temporary companion and yet there was little that she could think of to discuss with the white-haired girl. It hardly helped that Koneko had seemingly little desire to express herself outside of monosyllabic answers. In truth, it was quite the jarring change after Rias' far more verbose nature.

The darkened streets were illuminated solely by interior lights shining through windows and the occasional orange-tinted light of a street lamp. The evening larks and autumn cicadas filled the brisk air with their songs and chirps. The sky was mostly without clouds and the moon's light had just begun to beam across the ground.

Eventually, the pair found themselves standing outside of a small suburban house. Little about its features differentiated it from the neighbouring buildings save for its sparse lighting. And if Artoria were to look at a photo of it amongst others she would not be able to distinguish anything to draw her eyes. And yet as she stood there, observing the house, she felt a foul presence in the air. A murkiness clung to the building dissuading her eyes from giving it any note. Of course, such a dissuasion only invited her curiosity.

Turning to her companion Artoria spoke, "There's something wrong with this house. Are you sure your client wasn't up to something nefarious?"

"Pervert," was the unhelpful reply of the white-haired girl. Although Artoria noted that a wariness had taken to Koneko's movements.

Opening the door to the building, she strode purposefully inside while her hand rested lightly on the pommel of her sword. Her left hand hung loosely at her side and yet it was ready to summon Ddraig at a moment's notice.

The house's interior was entirely dark save for the moon's light drifting through the windows. The corridor was cramped and at the porch, a pair of shoes carelessly lay turned over. A kitchen stood to her left, its door open and yet no light came from within. A wooden chair sat next to the table while dirty dishes were scattered across the worktop.

But there was a smell that clung to the air, a smell that she herself had only recently smelled before but a visceral part of her recognised it. The stale air and unkempt room were not the cause of it, neither was the occasional fly that journeyed from plate to plate in search of food. No, it was the smell of blood. The stench of a battlefield and yet no battle had taken place in this house. Of that she was certain, the front door had not been forced and despite the state of the house, Artoria expected that was more due to poor hygiene than any confrontation.

No, this was the smell of murder, of the silent knife in the dark.

Further down the corridor, a dim flickering light, candle-light, shone through an ajar door. Her footsteps light, Artoria crossed the wooden floorboards; she would risk no sound betraying her presence to whatever awaited her.

For a moment her hand rested on the door's handle before her hand gently pushed the door open.

Her white-haired devil companion standing behind her tensed and her already stoic features furrowed in disgust. Artoria's own features turned grim as she surveyed sight before her. The remains of a young man lay scattered across the living room's floorboards and hung from the wall, his blood slowly seeping through its cracks.

Yet despite the sight before her, Artoria's gaze was not distracted and immediately sought the perpetrator. She found him, a young man no older than mid-twenties sitting comfortably on the room's sofa. His blond hair was unstyled and messy yet that would not prevent some from calling him handsome. But to call him a man was an injustice to those she wished to protect. No, this creature, this monster, sat happily admiring his work.

The beast turned to Artoria, his eyes filled with nothing save debauched decadence. His gaze reminded her far too much of another. His hair may have been blonde rather than black, yet there was no mistaking the manic look in his eyes. Flashes of mass tentacled monsters filled her mind and the bloodied corpses of children. Despite the memories that clung to her mind it was the haunting laugh gripping her ears that disturbed her most of all.

There was no time for words of honour or duelling etiquette, such acts were reserved for men of honour. She would give this beast no time to talk, no chance to twist the air against her. Once she had been too slow, not today. Her light sword was already alight in her hand as she struck forwards, the blade slicing through the sofa upon which the man sat with ease.

Despite the man had looked ready to monologue he narrowly, albeit clumsily, avoided her initial strike, even if it cost him his black outer jacket. His ivory under-robes flickered back as he drew his own blade and gun, feet striking the ground as his catapulted himself from Artoria.

Bullets peppered her form, yet Artoria's speed suffered little despite the aggravating projectiles. With elegant ease her body darted through the room, avoiding the paths each bullet took, those few that she could not avoid were dispatched quickly by her blade. Even as her target sought to escape her attack, her foot struck the wooden floor, splintering as mana filled her body obliterating the floor further still, as she propelled herself faster still towards her enemy. Only through sacrificing his blade and gun was her quarry able to prevent her own blade from striking true. Instead of her sword burying into his chest as desired, it struck his side sending him flying through the wall into the nearby kitchen.

Artoria's gaze watched the blood seep from his side and escape from his mouth. His gaze matched hers and despite seeing the visible pain in his features, the tightening of the skin around his eyes; despite the fatal wound inflicted upon his body, a grin remained upon his complexion.

A blast of light filled the room as some form of flashbang dropped from his side. Recovering his breath even as he closed his eyes and prepared to escape, he spoke one final line.

"Well as fun as this has been-"

" **BOOST.** "

Even as his body had begun to rise and seek the kitchen's window in the flashbang's wake. It proved fruitless, the creature never finished his words, what he had no doubt thought a witty and clever escape proved fruitless to Artoria's inherited instinct. Artoria's eyes had closed of their own volition as the bright light had sought to blind them and in the darkness, her senses had still found his body and the fury of the dragon would not be so easily sated.

Her light sword had struck true, buried to the hilt in the monster's chest as she stood over his body. There was no hope for the man to survive such a blow. The red flow of his blood erupted from the wound spraying across the kitchen's floor and some reaching the worktops and rubbled wall.

Yet Artoria gave the creature no quarter, no chance to act, as she deftly withdrew her blade from the man's chest and with but a glance and a thought decapitated the man. The blond head falling to the ground, a mixture of puzzlement and hatred adorning his features.

Silence filled the room. The dust of the room, displaced by the brief moment of action, slowly fell back to its hidden homes. The dripping of blood echoed in the room's emptiness like a frustrating tap that refused to close. All the while, the light in the room flickered creating shifting shadows as the electricity gently hummed in the air.

The blade in her hand seemed to grow in weight as the corpse of the priest chilled. Her left hand, normally filled with the power of the dragon, felt weak. She felt her fingers trembling ever so slightly, shaking as if they were but dead leaves on a bleak winter's night. For a moment she felt a whirl of emotions lay siege to her mind. The priest's gaze refused to break eye contact with her and yet in her pride she refused to look away, searing the man's expression to her memories. She had killed a monster before, but never the life of a man.

It was all too easy to lay claim to the mantle of kingship, to believe herself better and more righteous than any other. And yet here she stood atop the corpse of a man and she felt a weakness that had never touched her before. A weakness in the mind, in her soul. Taking his life had not been difficult and she felt no remorse for her actions but had she acted as a king ought to? Or rather had she acted as the king she wished to be?

What did it mean to be a king?

Thankfully she had yet to fully take the reigns of kingship. Like her training with the blade, she would simply have to perfect herself further. She had been lax, proud of her past life and that pride had been unearned. She had been born with a talent for the blade but had dedicated her life to mastering it and continued still to hone her skill, she would do the same with herself. Transform herself from a swordswoman to a king and such a transformation would require her whole being.

The weakness that had lay siege to her body soon found itself swept away by the tide of her newfound resolve. The power of the dragon within her hummed with approval.

Artoria's gaze finally left that of the priest's corpse before a dismissive flick of her hand saw her blade cleaned and returned to her side.

Leaving the body, Artoria's attention returned to that of the long-dead homeowner's. Despite the gruesome nature with which the corpse had been treated she was surprised by how mundane the man seemed. He wore no obvious cult-like or devil-inspired pieces of clothing and his body seemed clear of any discernable marks. In truth, if she were to walk past him on the street Artoria doubted she would notice anything wrong with him. Of course, perhaps that was simply due to his now being dead, perhaps if she'd seen him walk she would have felt a miasma of evil or noted an oddness to his stance. The more attention she gave him the more uncomfortable she felt regarding the nature of devils as a whole. Ddraig had proved fairly useful in his knowledge of the devils but there seemed to be something she was missing.

Turning to the still silent white-haired devil she spoke, "What do you plan to do now?"

Koneko paused for a moment before lifting her phone, "Text president."

Considering how silent and dispassionate the devil had been regarding the situation Artoria could not claim to be entirely surprised. Still, a part of her had expected the devil to show some care regarding the death of her potential client. Instead in the devil's eyes, she saw nothing more than utter boredom. But perhaps that was due to the client's lack of importance?

The impression she gained from Rias was that the devils had modernised, become almost industrial in their acquisition of power. Foregoing the devouring of a full soul for the minor corruption of a thousand souls. What such a thing meant spiritually, Artoria was not quite sure. If she was to fulfil her duty as king she would need to find out and almost certainly be wary of seemingly harmless deals.

"Artoria?" The cry of her name cut through Artoria's musing. Turning to the sound she was quite rightly surprised by the young figure clad in her familiar habit. After all the surprises that had assaulted her life since returning to her hometown she had thought herself unlikely to be further surprised, she was wrong. Asia Argento, with horror-filled eyes, stared at her and the two corpses that lay next to her.

"Asia, I have to say I'm surprised to see you here," even as she spoke Artoria's grip tightened around her blade's handle even as it rose to point towards the young nun. "Would you care to explain why you are here and your relationship with that monstrous priest?"

Alas, it seemed that the sight of the corpses next to her had proved too much. Rational thought left the young nun and her breathing quickened to dangerous levels. In response, Artoria shot forwards even as the young began to faint and fall towards the ground, thankfully she fell easily into Artoria's arms. The young nun weighed little and fit comfortably into Artoria's grip even as she returned her blade to her side. Considering her reaction to the sight of the corpses, Artoria thought it rather unlikely the young nun was an accomplice of the priest.

Still, her presence brought with it valuable information. Raynare was somehow involved with the situation, the main question was how involved? Once again Artoria found herself with little knowledge regarding the foundation of the world, she had enough knowledge to utilise Ddraig's powers and her own but no knowledge regarding the holy and demonic powers. Both were seemingly dependent on humanity whether through worship or deals but beyond that Artoria knew little. Was there an inherent morality to the two powers that she was unaware of or was the matter more subjective as Rias would have her believe?

In her current predicament it mattered little to Artoria, she would have the answer to her questions soon. Asia had lost consciousness at a fortuitous moment. The already dim living room darkened further as the power of the abyss manifested itself. A stench filled the air as crimson runes belched forth from the shadows draining the natural light from the room only to emit its own sinister illumination. The runes quickly multiplied as they grew in number dancing in the room's corner, circling faster.

It seemed Rias had decided to make her appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a real pain to write as the whole Covid situation made finding motivation a challenge. We're nearing the end of the first arc which is great as it means Artoria's going to soon go off and do more of her own thing rather than sticking around in Kuoh and following the staples of cannon.
> 
> Anyway, hope you're all doing well with the crazy nature of the world at the moment.
> 
> Stay safe and talk soon.
> 
> \- Alaya13


End file.
